Naruto Muyo!
by NeroSparda
Summary: Ever wonder what would it have been like if Naruto was in Tenchi Masaki's shoes? Well here's a story where Yosho crashed along with Ryoko on his planet. Things will get interesting for our blond hero, don't you think? Narutox? probably a harem.
1. PROLOGUE

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto or Tenchi Muyo!

PROLOGUE

In a forest, within the mountains, lays a shrine. Just a simple shrine to many who travel to see it. Many who stay for the day hear of the legend. A legend about a great demon that fell from the skies one day; in one step, it could cross three mountains; in one strike, it could flatten the biggest mountain. It destroyed villages, burned everything. The people suffered greatly because of it evil powers.

But just what happened to the demon itself? Well, as all legends have with great evil demons, there must always be a hero sent from the heavens themselves. This hero appeared from the skies with a ship shaped like a dragon. On its back, rode a mighty warrior named Yosho. Some say the warrior was a samurai, others say he was Ninja; considering the power the hero wielded and the power of the Ninjas held in this world, it wouldn't be too far off. This warrior fought the demon using a sword with great spiritual powers. He finally defeated the demon after a long and dangerous struggle, and sealed it within a cave near the shrine. Even now, the demon sleeps within that cave, held prisoner. With the sword itself planted in the ground, keeping watch over it.

Many who had come from the Fire country compared the power of the demon with the demon that attacked their village sixteen years ago, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The fox demon that attacked Konoha had killed many of their shinobis that fateful night. Every jutsu, every slash, every kind of attack was negated by the fox's might and regenerative powers to heal within seconds. All seemed lost to the ninjas of Konoha when the Kyuubi almost made it to their village. But their dark despair turned into the light of hope when they saw their village's leader, the Yondaime, otherwise known as Namikaze Minato. In a final act as their leader, he fought the demon and defeated it, at the cost of his own life. Many don't know the specifics of the defeat, but other countries knew the kitsune was defeated nonetheless.

But enough about legends and historic moments of the past; let us get back to the story at hand.

Going up the steps up to the shrine, was an old man. No one that would bat an eye really, just your everyday old man; he had long grey hair that was tied into a low ponytail, wrinkly skin, wire framed glasses with purple eyes, very tanned, with a grey bushy mustache to boot. He wore what a Shinto priest would, a kimono white top and blue pants (sorry, don't know what the names for the kimono parts are, but you get the idea). But the one thing that would raise an eyebrow at, if one had an eye of a trained fighter, was that the old mans walking held hidden power. It was subtle, but it was there nonetheless.

Once the old man made it up to the steps and onto the shrine grounds, he looked left and right for someone. He breathed in and called out," NARUTO?" he called out to the area. He looked for any movement around and turned to other direction," NARUTO?" he called out again. Seeing no reaction, he sighed in exasperation. He looked over to the well nearby and saw a broom left behind, along with a bucket of water and it washing towel on the steps nearby," now where did that boy go?" spreading out his senses, he felt where the boy's aura was. When he found where he was, he smirked and closed one eye, his face one of small mischief.

In the office of the old man, was none other than Uzumaki Naruto himself. Still the brash young man who wanted to become Hokage, Naruto remembered back to when he left Konoha. The promise of a life time he made to his teammate and former crush, Haruno Sakura. The promise to bring back Uchiha Sasuke to her; now many might wonder who these three people are, ne? Well, if you're asking that now, you might as well not read this at all.

Anyhow, Naruto thought back to the day he got here to this shrine. At first, he thought that old Ero-Sennin just left him here so he could get back to his damned peeping. But he later found out that it was actually his mother's home area. That shocked him, but what shocked him more was the fact his Oji-chan, his ACTUAL Oji-chan, was here, attending the shrine grounds. The old man had no idea of his existence either, which hit Naruto pretty hard in the heart. But Jiraiya had explained to the boy that his existence to anyone outside the village was to be kept to the village itself. But Naruto knew what the hidden meaning to that was, that the village didn't want anybody knowing about him since he was a Jinchuuriki, the jailor for the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

One thing Naruto did note was that the old man had already sensed he was his grandson. When he asked how he already knew, he replied,' you act just like my little Kushina, plus, I can sense it in your aura my boy,' that had gotten Naruto's attention. Being without parents, he always wondered if he was abandoned, or if his parents died because of the fox. He heard the Jiraiya sigh and told him his parent names, Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato, and that his mother had died to birth problems when he gave birth to him, while his father went fight the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Though sad about the news, Naruto pressed on who they were exactly, but old Gama-sennin told him that was all he could tell him, but to Naruto's little relief, was that it was only for now.

Another thing that confused him was that his Oji-chan was named Masaki Katsuhito. He asked the old man why his name was different from his mother. The old man answered that it was Kushina's wish to not involve what little family she had left when she made her career as a ninja, lest her surviving enemies comeback and use them against her. Naruto had to at least agree with that, he would have done the same thing in his Kaa-san's shoes.

Since then, Naruto was left behind by Gama-Sannin. What the old sage told him was that his Oji-chan was going to teach him the art of Kenjutsu for the remainder of the training trip. Afterwards, they would set out to get back to Konoha, to keep his promise and to get back to his life and career as a shinobi of Konoha. It had been at least close to a year since that day and since he last saw the old perv, but he knew the day was fast approaching to leave.

Since that was the case, he felt his should have a little exploring time to take care of. Ever since he heard of the legend around this area, he wondered if the demon was real and if it was as powerful as it was claimed to be. Of course, if it came down to it, he could always reseal it. Hey, you don't train with a Sannin that specialized in Fuuinjutsu and not learn anything about it. He wasn't a master, but he was confident he could do it.

As Naruto searched through the desk of his Oji-chan, he kept his ears open for any kind of sound that his Oji-chan was nearby,' so far so good,' he thought as he kept on looking,' come one, where is it?!' he angrily thought as he rummaged through the books in one of the drawers and other items in the short desk. Just as he was about to go through another drawer on the desk, the door slammed open, making Naruto jump back and spin around to see who was at the door. Naruto let out a sigh of relief when no one but the sleeping cat was at the door.

"Did you finish cleaning, Naruto?" he heard the firm voice behind, freezing him place at being caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Turned around slowly and backed up a bit with a sheepish foxy grin on his face, rubbing the back of his head and chuckling nervously as he did so. He saw the old man dig into his kimono and pull out a set of old fashion keys," I bet your were looking for these," old Katsuhito said his grandson with a smug grin on his face.

"So that's where they were," Naruto slipped out, which he caught and clamped his mouth shut. But it was too late as the old man's grin widened a bit more.

Katsuhito then held the keys up a bit," trying to sneak in there while I was out, were you?" he asked in a tone that meant a bit of mischief as he put the keys back inside his kimono.

Naruto just sat down cross legged, with his arms crossed and pouted like a little kid and turned his head away from the old man," no, I wasn't," he said in tone that meant otherwise.

"It's been the forbidden area of the Masaki Shrine since the time of our ancestors. You are no exception to this rule," old Katsuhito lectured, but seeing his grandson's pouting face, he opted for a little challenge to the boy," but you want to see what's in there, don't you?" he baited.

In an instant, Naruto's face lit up with eye smiles and big toothy smile that rivaled the Green Beast's of Konoha," uh-huh," he nodded enthusiastically.

"Here they are," his Oji-chan said as he patted the area around where he held the keys at in his kimono," they are yours if you can take them away from me," he challenged as his purple eyes twinkled with mischief within them," let us see how your training up to now has improved your skills, Naruto."

Stepping up a bit, Naruto face was blank of any expression, only a face of determination. This was the look that Katsuhito had come to see since his Kenjutsu training. It was always seemed to give a sense that even though Naruto was not truly a prodigy, he was a genius of on the fly plans in battle. Sure, the boy could plan out before any battle, but he would mess that plan up before it even started. No, it was his ability to adapt and think on the fly that his true genius shone through. He really felt that Konoha was not giving his grandson what was due to him.

Not a second later, Naruto dashed forward and made a lightning quick jab to the old man's face. But the old man saw the move a mile away, which made him raise a confused eyebrow at. He knew the boy could punch faster and stronger than that as he caught the boy's fist calmly. But he shook the thoughts out of his mind and simply sweeped the boys feet from under him, making him fly right into the paper thin closet door. His heading lodging itself into the otherside, it was a bit of an embarrassing scene.

"Work harder," old Katsuhito said to his grandson with a firm face, since he now had his bit of fun," and remember, you chores are part of your training," just as he left, he popped his head back," and expect for your weight clothing to be increased."

As the old man finally left the room, Naruto got up with the closet door stuck around his neck. He turned his head a bit. The surprising thing was that he had a set of keys, the keys that are, or were, in Katsuhito's kimono, in his mouth," sorry old man, but a ninja always has to see the underneath the underneath. Too bad for you, hehehehe," he chuckled as he spat out the keys and put them in his hands.

* * *

As Naruto made his way to the cave shrine that the sealed demon, who he remembered was named Ryoko, odd that since it sounded like a feminine name. Anyhow, he remembered how he would come up here and relax at night, looking up into the star that shone bright in the sky. Despite the warnings he got from his Oji-chan about the area around here, Naruto felt at peace here. When he first got here, he felt that someone was watching from somewhere. He felt the person let a sort of animosity towards him for intruding the area, he first guessed it was the demon, Ryoko, scorning those who visited this cave nearby. But Naruto paid it no mind since he felt such killing intent almost everyday of his life in Konoha, so he just ignored it. Sometime later, he started to recount the times of life to the wind, reminiscing about his childhood, his team, his friends, his career, the entirety of his life to it. Naruto didn't know what brought this on, but it felt good to let it off is chest. And just as he did so, the animosity he felt turned to understanding and something else he couldn't really describe, but he felt it was projecting some type of warm feeling. 

Naruto shook his head, now was not the time to be reminiscing his relaxing times. When he made it to the gate, he gazed into the darkness in wonder. He could just imagine the sword, majestic and powerful in nature, keeping the evil demonic creature at bay with its power alone on a pedestal fit for a divine blade.

Spreading out his senses, he made sure that his gramps wasn't nearby. Sensing that he wasn't, Naruto chuckled as he pulled out the keys,' curiosity may have killed the cat, but it won't kill a curious fox,' loathe he had to admit, he always did resemble and act like one himself. Once he got the right key, he opened the gate and made his way through the dark cavern.

When he felt he got to the end of it, he came upon an open area. There was a what he assumed a rock being held back up by ropes, the ropes themselves having sutras placed upon them. As he looked around more, he started to get more disappointed. This was the cave that sealed the great demon, Ryoko? It was a contradiction to what he knew about powerful demons themselves. Unless this demon was a Bijuu like Shukaku or had the power a five tailed demon, than it must not been as powerful as he thought; Naruto himself felt confident he could beat it if that was true, with what he learned so far. Hey, beating Shukaku before he regained all of his power even as a Genin was something no one could claim but him. Well, except the assholes who said it was Sasuke who defeated it and said he was the one in the way.

His eyes then happened upon a small shrine. Still a little disappointed, Naruto just shook his head as he knew some legends tend to be exaggerated," well, mind as well see how it looks," Naruto said as he made his way to it. He opened it and saw that hilt standing straight up, sheathed, the sword pointing downwards to the ground. The bottom of the hilt looked it was carved of pale wood with three ruby red gems place on each side. Naruto then took it out and saw that that sheath itself was brown in color.

But Naruto's eye saw that between the guard and hilt, and that it wasn't really apart of each other. Naruto had been studying the art of Kenjutsu extensively since he got here and had taken it like fish to water like his Fuuinjutsu. He had seen many blades that he could try to work with and got a sort of an eye for seeing a good bladed weapon. Shrugging, he pulled the sword from its sheath. It took a bit of effort since it was old, but he got it out,' just as I thought,' he thought as he looked at the rusted red blade of the sword. Its dulled and weak metal turned brown from no usage for ages," man, this thing is just a rusted piece of junk," commented rudely about the blade," mataku (geez), this is supposed to be the blade that cuts through a rock?"

He swung it around to get a feel for it when he accidentally hit it upon a lone rock with a seal place upon it. The simple weak impact shattering the rusted blade, making Naruto eyes bug out at the remaining hilt of the supposed enchanted sword. His bugged out eyes then turned to the rock with the seal splitting in two,' guess it can cut through rock,' he thought momentarily. He looked at the rock and the seal place upon it when he felt the area rumble. He looked back at the boulder that was being held up by the ropes being lowered down to the ground. He quickly made his towards it and inspected what happened to it. All the while, not seeing the roots that were behind the split rock receding from wall behind it, which then let a crack appear in the middle of it.

"Oh crap, what do I do now?" he asked himself as he started to pull his hair in worry. He then turned back to the split rock, only to see an opening on the wall behind it. It wasn't opened much, just enough for someone of his build to slip through," a passageway?" he asked no one. Curiosity getting a hold of him, he walked towards it with the broken sword's hilt still in his right hand.

As he was about to squeeze his way in, his right foot stepped down into some water," brr, that's cold," he commented he lifted his ninja sandaled foot and shook, once he made it through. He looked down at liquid at his feet," water?" he wondered, since it didn't seem likely that a closed off cave in the mainland would have this amount of water,' maybe an underground water pocket,' he guessed as he stepped forward and bumped his head on the low ceiling," ow," he said as he continued, only to slip and slide down the path. He tried to latch onto the surface with his Chakra, but the surface was too slippery and he was going too fast to latch onto it.

He then hit the bottom in a heap, head first. Not a moment a later, the sword hilt bumped off his head when he lost grip of it along the way," ow, dammit," he said as he rubbed the area in the back of his head," this cave seems to get a kick out of hitting me in the head," he commented to himself as he rubbed the irritated areas of his head.

Seeing that area he was in being illuminated, he blinked his eye and turned towards the source. He then noticed that he was in another open area, this one filled with stepping stones that let water fill the areas around them, forming an intricate pattern around the center, which seemed to be some kind of pond.

He heard something hum for a bit, but didn't see anything,' okay,' he thought warily. He then walked toward the source of light. When he got there, he swallowed a bit in worry of seeing the demon. His demon was permanently sealed within him, but this one may have a chance of getting out because of his idiotic curiosity,' that's a real confidence booster,' he thought sarcastically to himself.

When he gazed down from the edge of the center, all he saw was a glowing ball of light," oh, it just a giant glowing light," though part him was relieved, he did question how that thing was even lit up without any sort of power source.

When he stepped towards further, he finally noticed what was beneath the light and it made him step back in surprise,' oh crap,' he thought as he gulped a bit in fear. He then gazed downwards to see the mummified corpse of the demon, Ryoko. It's bones plain to see, the flesh clinging to it in dehydration, a red oni mask, from what he assumed, placed on its face with it cyan hair still on its head, and it clothes in tatters. All the while, Naruto never noticed the gems on this hilt of the broken sword glowing blue in resonance to the light of above the corpse.

So focused on the dead demon, Naruto let his grip loosen on the hilt. When it left his hand and clattered onto the floor, he jumped in fright. Looking left and right, he let out a tired sigh," that was scary," the blond boy said out loud to no one. He then calmly walked over to the hilt that was near the body of water. Right when he was about to pick it up, a decayed hand latched onto his wrist, making him freeze on the spot; Naruto did the only thing he could do at the moment, he slowly looked up and saw the head of supposedly dead demon raise its head slowly out of the water, never paying attention to the dozens upon dozens of blue glowing orbs hovering around in the open area.

When he finally got his wits, he screamed in irrational terror and started to try to tear his hand away from the dehydrated demon," let me go, dammit!" he called out to it in frustration. But the demon proved the stronger and pulled him down to his knees; it then gripped onto his left shoulder, holding him in place. Naruto saw it use it left hand to touch his face. He expected to try and pull his skin off, but was surprised as it just touched his cheek, in way he saw on one of those sappy love movies. Next thing he knew, his face was closing in it's own, it's head turn to the side to do…something. But was cut off as the hilt sent a discharge of power, separating him from the demon; he then looked back up and saw it's shadowed face. Not a moment later, it's eyes glowed yellow in power.

'I've got to seal this place off before it gets out,' Naruto thought frantically in his terrified mind. Turning on his heel, he made a mad dash for the path upwards. As he made his way up, he could feel the power growing from the demon as it continued to moan. Which made Naruto push more chakra into his legs to speed up; once he made to the top, he started doing handseals, once he finished, he called out," Doton: Doryuuheki (Earth Element: Earth Rising Wall)," he then spat out what looked like mud in between the opening. The mud then sprung up and solidified into hard rock to seal the passageway. He then quickly took out a piece of paper and an ink covered brush and quickly made a seal. As he did so, he could feel the demon getting ready to be set loose, which made him writer even faster. Once done, he slapped the seal on the wall and called out," Fuuin! (Seal)."

The Seal flashed a moment before settling down. Naruto slumped to the ground in exhaustion. The Doton: Doryuuheki was not a jutsu he used much. For some reason, the jutsu took more out of him than it should. He had asked Ero-sennin about it, but the old perv said it must have been because it must be his most weakened element in his element alignment, which made Naruto look at him in a questioning manner, but the perv just said it was a lesson for another time. The sealing too made was also to be accounted for, the chakra needed to feed the writing and the activation took just as much. It was a good thing he had such high Chakra reserves.

Just to be sure, Naruto went over to the split rock and put it back together and wrapped the seemingly elastic roots to hold it in place. Once he did that, he slumped against the wall that he had sealed, never noticing once again the blue glowing gems on the hilt,' well, better get back to Oji-chan,' Naruto thought tiredly.

As he made his way down, he took out the hilt and looked at one more time. Now that the blade was cut off, he could see where the blade met the hilt. two purple looking little horns on both sides jutted out from it sides. He looked on the inside and noted that there seemed something that should eject from it,' a sword that may shoot its blade, so it could catch in opponent off-guard?' he wondered. Though it seemed like a good idea, the blade that would be situated on it would fall right off at the impact against another blade, seeing as the ejection wasn't deep enough, and the hilt itself wasn't thick enough and didn't have any sort of trigger for anything of the sort,' just what are you supposed to be?' he asked himself in wonder.

This sword hilt was a real mystery, but not one he would want to ask Oji-chan,' I'd be cleaning the stairs of shrine from top to bottom, without the use of my Kage Bunshins,' he thought in worry. He really hoped that his grandpa wouldn't find out what happened.

* * *

Later that night, a large lone tree lying within a small pond in an area near Konoha, reacted. One by one, slowly, each of it leaves emitted a small strand of rainbow light. When all of them touched the water, it reflected upwards to the night sky. In show of utter beauty, it shone through night sky in a rainbow of colors. But what this meant, we will find out soon. (Next Chap. of course)

* * *

The Next day found Naruto getting supplies from the village nearby. As he walked back towards the shrine, he took out the sword he kept from yesterday from his hip pouch. He eyed it with great interest, wondering what it was made for," Oi, Naruto, what you got there?" Naruto blinked and looked at his side and saw it was Ibiki Idate, the little brother to the leader of the Anbu Interrogation Squad, Ibiki Morino.

"Oh, hey Idate," he greeted as he got a big grin on his face. Naruto remembered the mission he had with this guy and never thought he'd meet him again, let alone anywhere near his grandpa's shrine. Since he met him about half a year ago, they've gotten a bit more buddy like since," nothing really, just an old sword hilt," Naruto said as he gazed back down at it.

Idate looked at it and raised an eyebrow," doesn't look old to me, but it doesn't look new either," he commented. He then looked at it more and notice the designs," you think it could be like the Raijin," he commented to Naruto.

That made Naruto stop for a bit. He remembered the fight with Aoi when he was on that mission with Idate. That sword was wicked and sliced right through his Rasengan the first time, but eventually, he came out on top and beat him in the end. Now that he thought about the blade itself and looked back at that sword hilt, it kinda made since.

"I think you might be right," Naruto said softly, as if he just discovered something truly great. He then handed Idate the groceries he was carrying," stand back a bit, buddy," he said as he shooed him away a bit.

Idate did as he said and waited for anything to happen. He saw Naruto get into a sword stance and felt the Chakra surging off from his friend. When he looked back at the sword hilts bottom, he saw the three ruby red gems glow blue. Next thing he knew, a blade of blue pure energy bursts from the opening of the sword.

Naruto looked stunned at the glowing blade. From he could tell, it was taking little of his Chakra at the moment. It was as if the sword was reacting in tune with his own energy, making an extension of himself," woah," he commented with wide eyes.

"Man, you have got some luck to happen upon such a blade, Naruto," Idate said with wide eyes. Thinking back to the mission with Naruto, he shuddered as he remembered the power of the Raijin sword in Aoi hands. The man was way too sadistic for his own good. The good thing was that he was dead too.

"I sure am," Naruto replied as he swung the blade of energy around with his level of skill. It felt just right to him as he swung the blade in an intricate kata of slashes. Once he was done, Naruto stopped feeding it his Chakra and smiled at it," this is a good blade."

"Let me try it," Idate said as he snatched. Although not an official shinobi himself, Idate always did want to use some of the cool stuff that ninjas did. Ignoring Naruto protests, he started to charge it with his Chakra. When nothing happened, he charged more into. Nothing again. Now he was started to using a quarter of his chakra. Still nothing happened," what gives," he said as he wiped his brow from the sweat that was building up on it.

"Huh?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at it. It was strange since he didn't even use the amount of Chakra Idate just used. He just feed it some and it just popped out.

"How much Chakra were you using?" Idate asked incredulously.

"Not that much, really," Naruto answered. He then held his hand out to Idate," here, give to me," the other boy gave it without another thought. Naruto charged it with his energy again and it popped right out," weird," he muttered. He was only using the minimal amount right now, but Idate was giving his all to get the blade out," maybe it's in the family blood, I don't know," Naruto said as he shrugged a bit.

"Well that sucks," Idate said as he crossed his arms and almost pouted. And he so wanted to look cool for the village girls, sigh, another time maybe.

"Can't do nothing about it," Naruto said with his usual foxy grin. He then took the groceries that were on the ground," well, I gotta go buddy, see ya," Naruto said cheerfully as he dashed off back to the shrine.

As Naruto was about mile away from the shrine, he happened upon a stream. He looked around and looked up to the sun and noted it was at least noon. Thinking about what would happen if he got back so soon, he knew his Oji-chan would put him to work right away. But after finding out he had gotten a sword just like the Raijin, he wanted to just relax and be happy with the thought of having it,' as long as I keep it hidden from Oji-chan,' Naruto hoped.

Making a quick decision, he landed near the stream and set the groceries aside. He then laid down and looked up to the sky. This was one of the times he understood Shikamaru when he looked up to the clouds. The feeling of relaxing and seeing the world slowly pass you by bit by bit. It was calming in a way.

But as Naruto eyes grew heavy, he remembered back to the cave. The time he saw the great demon, Ryoko, as it looked at him with those yellow glowing orbs. He wondered if he had known about the swords ability, would he have had a chance to stand up to it? It would have helped if he did know. As his eyes closed at being caught relaxing too much, he dreamt about using the glowing energy sword and coming out the victor in the end against all his enemies.

* * *

Hours later, Naruto woke up groggily. He could've sworn he heard bells when he woke up. Oh well. He then wiped the drool from his mouth and looked up to see the moon hanging in the sky, the sun barely over the horizon,' it's already beginning to be night time, damn, I'm beginning to become like Shikamaru,' that was the last thing he needed. It would be as the lazy ninja would say, troublesome.

He got up and looked around for the groceries. Once he saw them he picked them up and started to the shrine, but stopped when he heard the jingle of bells. He looked back and saw the same little cat that stayed at the shrine," hey furball, what the hell you doing here?" he insulted the little cat. Not that he really hated it, it was just after that missions back in Konoha to find the cat named Tora for the Fire Daimyo's wife, he started to dislike cats in general. But, eh, can't blame all them for the action of one, ne?

The Cat meowed in response to him. It then started to run towards him. When Naruto saw it was about to get close, he kneeled down to pick it up. He had to admit the cat was too cute for its own good. Just as he was about to pick it up, it vanished off like a ghost out of thin air. Naruto stared wide eyed at the area where he saw the cat,' g-g-g-ghost?' he thought fearfully at first, but then the ninja part of his banished that thought and came to the rational conclusion,' genjutsu,' he thought as he looked for the subtle signs for it.

He remembered his training for it. Ero-sennin had taught him a method to break such jutsus. Just lower you chakra to a nil and then burst out with as much as you could. He didn't remember the hand signs to release one, and he didn't have anyone near by to send their own Chakra into him to disrupt it. So that was the only option for him. He was about to do the method when he heard another jingle. Hearing it, he looked behind and upwards to the boulder behind him, where he saw a woman sitting on top.

But she wasn't just any woman, he could tell. She had power, a lot of it, and that kinda scared him. But then he looked past that and saw a woman that blew Sakura out of the park, hell, the damn whole stadium and beyond. She wore a pink dress that was over a green kimono top. In a way, it resembled something he saw that Tenten girl wore. He could tell it was a dress that was for battle as well as everyday uses. But what got him was her unique hair, spiked backwards, cyan in color. Her ears almost like an elf, if he remembered the description of their ears, only it was rounded at the end. Her face was really beautiful and her eyes yellow in color. When he squinted his eyes to look closer, he saw they were slitted, much like a cats.

He then caught the movement in her hands and saw that she was the one making the jingles as she juggled a bell in her left hand. She then caught it one last time and held it up to her face with her eyes closed. She then tossed it to Naruto, its bell jingling in the wind. Naruto deftly caught, but didn't keep eyes off the woman. Whether it was caution or sure awe of her beauty, he didn't know.

"Ryoko," she said softly, but had been loud enough to spread around the area before. That made Naruto wide eye for a bit, he had a feeling he knew what she was going to say next," that's my name," there, she said it! Shimatta! Further proof was shown to him when she opened her eye and showed her eyes glowing like twin rising suns.

"You're…," Naruto gulped a bit in fear, but he had to confirm this. He then saw a bunch of orange red ball of energy appear around her. They then spun around and spread out to the area around them," you're that demon that was sealed in that cave, aren't you?" he flinched as a nearby energy ball popped right beside his face.

The demon, Ryoko, hugged in herself in memory of that," it was so dark and cold in there," her voice and eyes showing how much it hurt her to be in such a place," 700 years have pass since I was trapped in that cave…but you know how much that kind of pain is to suffer yourself," the last part she said so quietly for herself, Naruto didn't catch it.

"So…"Naruto started as he looked back at the demon before, a look of utter determination etched on his face," you came back for some kind of revenge?" Naruto asked as he checked his equipment,' I've got my sealing equipment, 30 shuriken, 15 kunais, some ninja wire, and a set of explosion tags,' cursing for not having anymore in his head, he nodded to himself mentally,' it'll have to do.'

"Right," she answered him with straight face.

"You're looking at the wrong guy, you wanting that Yosho guy," Naruto said as he hoped he could buy sometime and get his gramps to help him out here.

"I don't care," Ryoko insisted to him, staring back at his unwavering gaze. She then held up her hand and gathered all the balls of energy into her hand, forming a bigger ball into it. Naruto watched in amazement as she gripped it and saw it turn into a blade of energy in her hand, separating from the top and bottom of her clenched hand, as if holding the hilt of the beam sword, " I just need to let out my anger now!"

"Shit," Naruto muttered as he jumped away as Ryoko quickly came down with an overhead slash. What made his eye bug out was when she came down, a crater was made,' she may not have Baa-chan's strength, but I am not going to be hit with sword just to find out how she compares to her,' he thought as he flipped out of the way as she threw the beam sword towards him, making area he was in explode,' there explosive too! She's her own exploding tag, damn!' he thought frantically as he cartwheel to the side of another tossed energy ball that exploded the ground.

As he ran on the side of the stream, he suddenly felt her beside him," what's the matter, Naruto?" she asked tauntingly as she slashed at him with another beam blade, which Naruto ducked just in time under. He looked back and saw she cut right through a tree right behind him, the tree sliding off easily on its own weight. Naruto jumped away from her and got a good distance.

'Okay, let's probe her defenses,' he thought as he brought his hand into a familiar seal," TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU," he called out as the whole area boomed into a puff of smoke. When it cleared, there was at least a thousand Naruto's within area," LET'S GO," the main Naruto called out to them, all them cheering in agreement.

"Ha, it doesn't matter if there's an army worth at least half a planet to a full planet army if you go against me," Ryoko boasted to them as she started to throw energy balls left and right, decimating Naruto's army in half already.

'Damn, those energy balls of hers are really explosive, they've at least taken twenty of my Kage Bunshins at a time. With that, she's good at long range. But that doesn't mean she's a slouch at close quarters either,' Naruto thought as he looked at the tree she cut down in half,' if that sword touches me, I'm going to be nothing but sliced up meat, unless...,' he then felt for the sword hilt he had made a discovery earlier that day. It was his only chance, a plain out Kenjutsu battle. But that isn't to say he won't try other things before then.

Giving a mental command, Naruto had his clone surround her. Just as he expected, Ryoko spun around with her blade and dice all eight of them down," you going have to do better than that gaki," she called out to Naruto, but got surprised as four blurs slid fast into her position.

"U-Zu-Ma-Ki," each Naruto clone saying a syllable of his surname as they hit the surprised Ryoko into the air. She then opened her eyes to see the Original Naruto coming down with a heel drop kick," Naruto Rendan," the Original Naruto called out as he sent crashing toward the ground. But what he didn't expect was for her to phase right through the ground.

Naruto landed with his other clones, who were looking left and right with him to find the demoness. But he was too late as four blast from the ground took out the four clones," say goodnight, Naruto," Ryoko taunted as she plunged her beam sword from behind, only to be surprised that he too turned to smoke,' another copy, I was for sure that was the real one,' she thought as she looked backed at the remaining horde of black and orange clothed blonds.

'Wooh, man, that was close,' Naruto thought as he looked from behind a nearby tree and saw how she trying to decimate the rest of his clones, but since they were less of them and were just about as good as him, they were spreading out and making it hard for her to hit. This was a good thing as he saw another ability she used as she seemingly teleported behind one his clones like a ghost of sort. Naruto shivered at the thought of it.

'Okay, let's see, she can shoot balls of energy that explode, makes beam swords that are even better than the Raijin, phases and teleports through things like a ghost,' he recited her abilities. He then looked back at the first crater she made,' let's not forget she's unnaturally strong,' basically, she had him hands down on a lot of things. The only thing he could come up with was skill in a battle of Kenjutsu, and he knew that wasn't going to go good. She is at least 700 years old, so that added for a lot of experience.

"But," he muttered quietly, as he looked at her laughing madly as she destroyed the area around her and the clones as well," I have to do what I can."

"Naruto," called out an ethereal voice that belonged to Ryoko, which made Naruto flinch. Checking the link that was with his clones, he noted she already defeated them.

"Where is she?" he asked himself quietly. He subtly spread his senses to find her, but it was hard since it seemed she was masking her presence well.

"Naruto," her voice echoing once again. Naruto noted she might be trying to scare, much like how Zabuza did when had his voice booming in the mist, as if he was everywhere. That made his eyes widen as he remembered how he always seemed to..." hello there," said a voice behind. He turned and looked at the eye smiling Ryoko looking like a cat that ate the canary. Naruto stumbled back in surprise and fell on his butt. He was about to get up when a Kunai nearly hit his crotch," I really like you, you've got great energy, Naruto" Ryoko said with a sultry smirk as she formed another sword, making Naruto blush a bit at her innuendo.

"Crap, crap, crap," Naruto muttered as he berated himself for getting to caught in the moment of trying to plan in any other way than his normal way. Opting to stall for time, Naruto stood up and gave a foxy grin to counter her cat like one. He then pointed dramatically in the air," hey, what's that?" he asked dumbly. In his head, Naruto was bereating himself,' STUPID FREAKIN IDIOT, SHE'LL NEVER FALL FOR THAT?!'

But to his Immense surprise, her face lit up, looking up to where he pointed," huh? What's what? What is it?" she asked in a chirpy mood.

Naruto couldn't believe it actually worked,' of course, she's 700 years old, she probably hadn't even heard of the old joke then,' Naruto thought as he quickly replaced himself with a clone," oh never mind, come over here, I'd like tell you a big secret," the clone said with big secret smile

"Ooh, what is it? What is it?" she always did like getting some blackmail on somebody.

"Well, that secret is..." Naruto trailed off as he got her attention and motion for to come closer for him to whisper to her..

"The secret is," she said as she cocked her head to the side in a cute manner as she leaned in closely to listen.

"Bunshin Daibakuha (Clone Great Explosion)," he said as his body glowed in preparation.

Ryoko processed all this in a second and said one thing,"...crap."

Naruto held onto the tree with all he could as the blast from the clone ripped through the wind like a miniature typhoon,' I think I put too much Chakra into that guy,' Naruto thought as the blast settled down. He looked into the inferno that was there and almost paled at the sight.

There in the middle of the fire was Ryoko, walking, more like stomping, out of the fire with a pissed off look he saw on many women when he did his Oiroke no Jutsu," HEY, THAT'S NO WAY TO TREAT A LADY," she called out in righteous fury and blasted off towards his current position.

"Shit," Naruto cursed as he rummaged through what he could.

Just as she was about to get to him, she saw a flash of something. When she looked back, she noted it was the river nearby. She looked at and saw her singed and dirtied state," look at me, my hair is mess, and my clothes..." she whined as she looked at her reflection.

'Saved,' Naruto thought as he dashed off, while the demoness took care of her dirtied state.

* * *

Moments Naruto was in a clearing by himself. One thing he knew, she wasn't going to stop until he was dead or he incapacitated her. Even though she was a demon, she was a girl nonetheless, and Naruto just couldn't bring himself to kill her really. But more importantly, there was just something about her. Something so familiar. As he reexamined what he saw about her, he noted one thing. The gems on her wrists, they were the same color as the one on his borrowed sword. They seemed to be the focus point to her power and if he could cut that focus point..." I can do it, the legend said something about 'Three Gems of Power'. So if it was her focus point to her power, or better yet, the source of it, I can beat her."

"Beat me, huh?" a familiar voice said. Naruto looked up and saw Ryoko standing in the middle of the field with him," you done running, sweetie-pie?" she asked to him with a wink.

Fighting down the blush that rushed to his face at being called that from beautiful woman, he also noted a demon as well, he stood up from his cross legged position and dug into his pouch.

"There's nothing you can use that will be able to beat me," Ryoko said smugly as she pulled another beam sword into her hand.

"You're right, but there's one thing that will, and I'm sure you've seen it before," Naruto retorted with his own grin on his face.

"Right," she said unbelievingly as she quickly rushed in with and overhead strike," say goodnight!" she called out as she swung, just as Naruto pulled out an object from his pouch," too late," Ryoko said in certainty.

Next thing she knew, he blocked with his own beam blade. But this was one she recognized, the Tenchi-ken. The blade that sealed her away into the cave," you were saying," Naruto said with foxy grin on his face.

"That's not fair playing, Naruto," Ryoko said in dismay. She knew his skill with a sword were as good as hers, since she watched him practice one time.

"Yeah right," Naruto said incredulously as he pushed her off. He slashed left and right, before he stabbed into the ground. Ryoko just twirled he beam sword leisurely, nodding her in gesture to come at her.

Naruto complied as he ran at her, but then flipped over just before meeting. They both then circled each other, both of them waiting for one them to make the first move. Naruto rolled his neck and rotated his shoulders in ready while Ryoko had a playful smirk on her face.

Naruto then looked at dead in the eye made a slash for her, which Ryoko blocked. She retaliated in kind for his midsection, but that was blocked by Naruto. Naruto himself then went for her left shoulder, but was stopped once again. The two slashing and blocking each other blades. A minute of that later, the two clashed into a power hold, their blades trying to push against each other in a test of strength. Naruto was pumping Chakra into his arms to hold against Ryoko's unnatural strength.

As that happened, Naruto took a chance to see her face. A saying goes that ones person eye's are the windows to one's soul and emotion. Naruto had seen a lot things since his childhood. One has to have had it hard to even see such a thing, and Naruto has had the hard times in spades. So now seeing her as she is, Naruto noted one thing,' she's just like me,' his startling revelation was broken as the two parted.

Ryoko took that chance and changed her beam sword into a energy ball and sent a barrage of balls at him. Naruto flipped away from the blasts, barely getting out of their blasts range. He then took one quick jump into the air and sent a barrage of kunai with exploding tags attached onto some ninja wire. Ryoko saw this though. Though she may not know what the tags do, she certainly wasn't going to stick around in that area to find out. So she teleported away from that area, as the area itself blew up into a series of explosions.

She was surprised to see Naruto, though, to try and slash at her where she was going to be. She ducked under the slash just in time. When she was that opening, she went for it and was about to get his midsection. But his free hand stopped her and pushed it back hard. He then went for a high kick, but leaned back to let it pass over her head, but stumbled forward as Naruto had used that position to kick her backside.

With growl, she clashed blades with him again. She then went for the legs quickly to catch him off guard, but he jumped right over the strike and went in for the another attack. She responded in kind as she and Naruto started to do a flurry of strikes at each other. Soon, it was just a series a speed slashes that any normal person couldn't pick up on. Their eyes so intent on one another, that the two had nothing else but that battle at where they were now. But then Ryoko faltered for one second and Naruto took that chance, as he went under her guard and slashed at the right wrist holding the beam blade. Cutting just below gem and the rest of her arm, he cut her hand right off, as if her hand was that of a doll. Just as the gem and hand landed on the ground, did an explosion occur.

Standing up, Naruto deactivate his borrowed sword and stuffed back into his pouch. Their was a silence between the two before Ryoko sigh sadly and said," oh well, another battle lost," she said to herself," my miserable lot," muttered quietely. She sighed once again before lifting her right hand to hold her face, only to remember it was cut off," ara?" she blinked at the stump. The stump wasn't even bleeding like any cut off hand would either.

"Ehehehe, sorry about the hand," Naruto said as chuckled nervously as he scratched back of his head in the same manner, while also not noticing what was supposed to be a profusely bleeding hand stump.

She just smiled her cat like smile and eye smiles as she charged energy into her remaining hands index finger. She then covered the stump and sweeped along with energy in her finger. When she had the stump against her remaining palm, the stump grew a hand as she pulled it way, as if by magic," see?" she smiled as she showed both perfectly healthy hands. Naruto was just amazed now, she had a healing ability that could rival his own. So he gave his appluase to her," farewell," she said dramatically in showman's bow, sinking into the ground, leaving Naruto behind in the forest they fought in.

* * *

Moments later, after getting the groceries again since they were destroyed in the fight with Ryoko, Naruto entered the clan house that was at the foot of the shrine. Kicking off his shoes, he announced that he was home. Not hearing his Oji-chan, Naruto just went up to his room. His room was relatively spartan to everything else he lived in. He had a desk, a cabinet, and a single person bed.

He sighed as he took off his jacket to reveal his black tank top and put it on the chair nearby. He didn't even bat an eyebrow when the chair broke into pieces right when he put the jacket on it,' right, forgot that thing was weighted,' he sighed as he put it off to get another chair later. He then sat on the bed and took out the sword hilt and examined it," this blade is powerful, I gotta say," he then remembered the fight he had not too long ago. Even though most of the time it seemed like she was trying to kill him, the way she laughed, the expressions on her face when they fought, the cute way she asked about that fake secret when he unleashed his explosive clone on her. She seemed so innocent compared to the legends, despite how destructive she was in the fight.

But the one thing that got him was the look of utter loneliness and sadness when she spoke about being in that cave. It made him feel just how bad she had it, and he could relate to that loneliness," she and I are alike, I can see that," he then played with the hilt a bit as he continued to think about her," I wonder if we'll meet again."

Shaking his head, he focused on one thing now," time for some sleep," he said groggily as he yawned. He really got into that fight and used a lot of his Chakra. Though thanks to the Kyuubi that was already recovering and the battle fatigue he got from the fight was already being recovered. He then carelessly dropped his body onto the bed. But then he hit something. He felt that something squirm under his sheets.

"Only one person could be in my room, and I know it's not Oji-chan," he muttered to himself warily. He gulped as he slowly started to uncover the person under his bed sheets. The cyan spikey hair, the cute face, the elf like ears, and the same pink and green dress. Yup, it was Ryoko alright, sleeping in his bed. But what made him almost get a nose bleed was when she turned over, her dress was unbuttoned and partly showed her right breast. Coincidently, she was wearing no bra.

Hearing him trying to cover his nosebleed, Ryoko woke up from her nap and gave a sultry gaze to him," Okairi, Naruto (welcome home, Naruto)," she said in a lovingly way.

Naruto just stood up and clapped his hands twice before praying.

YOO-OH

DUN DUN

**A/N: **Hello, guys, not so new here, just wanted to note. Anyhow, I've always wondered, what would it be like if Naruto was in Tenchi's shoes. I mean, he can be like Tenchi, but you know our blond hero woudn't take no crap from anyone, especially the Shipuuden one. Oh, if your wondering what Naruto looks like, it's the Shipuuden Naruto. This fic will follow the Naruto story from that point, but first Naruto has to meet some Tenchi characters. Well, a certain Jurian group first, the rest will meet him in Konoha. Anyway, I might mix some other thing from other anime's and movies here and there to keep it interesting (and with Washuu, there is nothing but interesting things when it comes to her experiments). Anyhow, review or just PM, ja ne.

NeroSparda


	2. HERE COMES AYEKA

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto or Tenchi Muyo!

HERE COMES AYEKA

Outside the planet atmosphere of the planet Naruto was on, was a spaceship of alien origin. It was kind of weird since the ship itself was made out of wood. Inside the ship, the main bridge, from what it looked like, opened up to show a woman in royal looking garments. The two pillars of logs beside the entrance turn and show that both of them had kanji on them, the left one being blue and the right being red.

"All systems activated, unlock the time freeze now. All systems synchronize to breach standard time," said one of the pillar logs.

Once that was said, the seemingly sleeping beauty opened her eyes to show them to be a reddish pink color. He long purple hair covered by the hood of her royal robes. From what one could tell, she was neither pale or tanned in color of skin, just fair.

She stepped out of her cryogenic sleep area and looked up to see they were close to a planet," what planet is this?" she asked her guardian logs in her sophisticated sounding voice.

"Colonized planet #5130, Edo (let's just call that Naruto's planet that, k?)," answered the deeper baritone voice of the two logs.

"Then this must be where my Onii-sama, Yosho is," she surmised happily. Finally, after trying to find him for so long, she could finally have some peace.

"No...," well so much for that plan,"...what we detected from this planet was Ryoko," okay, that was even worse.

"Huh?" her beautiful visage now marred with a snarl on her face," not that woman! What does this all mean?"

"We have yet to detect Yosho's ship, but he was in pursuit of Ryoko," the deeper voice logged gave an answer to the royal woman," logically, it would follow that..."

"I see," the purpled haired woman cut off," that woman and Ryo-ohki must be caught to be trialled formally at planet Jurai as soon as possible," the royal woman said as she said it with the utmost certainty.

"Ayeka-sama," one of the logs caught the princess's attention as several pop up screen appeared on the monitor, the last one showing Ryoko herself, seemingly flushed drunk as she gave the peace sign to the photo shooter," unfortunately, all of Ryoko's crimes are to be erased by Galaxy Police by Stature of Limitations at galaxy time: 00432, or in other words, 5 seconds."

"Eh?!" uttered Ayeka incredulously. She then looked up as she saw the countdown herself from 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, and then, to her utmost dismay, 0.

A beep sounded as the files on Ryoko seemingly disappeared, deleted," as of this moment, the Stature of Limitations has taken affect, and Ryoko's galaxy wanted file has been destroyed," droned the deep baritone voice log.

"Destroyed?!" she asked in angered confusion," tell me now, why is it?" she demanded. Oh no, that woman was not getting off that easy, not by a longshot if she had anything to say about it.

"The Stature of Limitations is based on decisions made by the Holy Council on Jurai," droned the same log again.

"That is not what I have asked for, I am asking why that woman is not being sought for, for all eternity," Ayeka demanded in frustration. God she loved the guardian logs like family, but sometimes they could just be so annoying.

"The Stature of Limitations is based on decisions made by the Holy Council on Jurai," it repeated, AGAIN.

"Nevermind," she waved the annoying log off," the only clue left to us is that woman. We must capture her at any cost," she said with conviction in her voice.

"But the Stature of Limitations..." the log was about to continue.

Only to get cut by Ayeka's firm voice," this is an order. We will think of a reason," she resolved.

"Yes ma'am," the other log followed as it knew that princess wouldn't and couldn't be talked out of this.

"Good, prepare for decent," Princess Ayeka commanded.

"Anti-Air Guard, Storming Level 4," the deep voice log recited the status of the ship.

"Be well Onii-sama, please be well," Ayeka said softly, hoping her half-brother was still alive and well.

* * *

Back on Edo

Naruto put down his hands from their prayer positions and sighed. He should've known this this would happen. So Naruto did the only thing he could," yo, Ryoko-chan," he greeted cheerfully back. Hey, they already fought and it didn't look like she wanted to fight now, so what's a little greeting going to hurt?

Ryoko got up from his bed and buttoned back up her clothing. Once she did, she held out her hand and said with a happy smile," now, I want your balls, please."

That made Naruto eyes turn big and white with gaping jaw," EEEHHH?!," he asked and said the only next thing he could say," PERVERT!" he said with an accusing finger with angry looking white eyes. He greets her and now she wants to jump his stick, she sure moves fast.

That almost made Ryoko trip," you numskull, I meant the three gems on your sword," she exclaimed with an angry face,' although,' she said as looked up and down his body,' I wouldn't mind doing THAT either,' she thought before she continued," otherwise, I can't control Ryo-ohki."

"Ryo...Ohki?" he asked with a confused face and tilted head.

"Oh, don't tell you don't know what that is?" she asked in exasperation," it's the other demon in the legend, you dimwit," she answered his coming question.

"So that means If I give the gems back to ya, that other demon will come back to life," he asked with a deadpanned face as she nodded. He looked to side as he picked his ear with his pink," no," he answered simply with a straight face.

"It wasn't an offer, Naruto," she replied with a firm face," now give those gems to me," she demanded as her face started to harden.

"Eh-eh, what's the rush, you already blowing things up left and right, why do you need another demon to help ya with that?" Naruto asked as he took his pinky out of his finger and looked at it before he blew off the earwax he got on it.

"The reason is that another one is approaching, and I need her help," she said with an all-knowing smirk on her face," she's even worse then me," she warned with the same face.

"How's that even possible," he asked with straight face again. Seriously, when they fought, she was crazy for explosives and tearing up the land left and right. Who could be worse than that?

Within the Akatsuki base, Deidara sneezed hard.

"Never mind that, just give me the sword," she demanded as she reached for the sword. Naruto held it back, but she got a hold of him and started to struggle with him for the sword. But being the stronger of the two, Ryoko just threw him onto the bed and straddled him,' nice firm abs,' she noted as Naruto struggled to get her off of him. But it was for naught as she reached over and took the sword. She chuckled a bit as she held it. But the next thing she knew, the sword started to electrocute her. It then blasted her and made her hit the door Naruto came in," ow, Kuso," she cursed as she forgot it would do that her if he she picked it up.

Naruto blinked as her remembered just what happened now, but then got a smirk on his face. He walked over to the sword hilt and picked it up with a big foxy smirk on his face," I see, you can't touch this thing, can yas?" he asked as he looked down at her, gesturing with the sword for her to get his meaning.

Ryoko looked up at him and blinked, but then grimaced. She was kind of at his mercy now. That wasn't good.

"Oi, Naruto, what you doing up there," Jiraiya hollered up from his position downstairs. He had just gotten to the shrine clan home. It was time for Naruto to get packed up and get ready to get back to Konoha. But just as he got in, it sounded like a scuffle was going on upstairs,' masaka (it can't be),' he thought as he rushed upstairs,' it couldn't be the Akatsuki, I've been having making clones of him with me to make sure they didn't think otherwise,' he thought.

Just as he was about to burst in, he saw the door was cracked open. Seeing this as a chance to glimpse what was going on, he peeked in and almost cheered out loud for the boy. Instead, he quietly gave a big thumbs up with two signs saying '10',' that boy, I was worried he wouldn't give up on that Haruno girl,' Jiraiya thought as he looked at Naruto looking like he was taking command of the spikey cyan haired girl near the door,' and he's really hit a beaut,' he commented as he could just imagine the figure under her clothes.

'Now, as his sensei, I should stop him from taking such reckless action as intercourse at this time of crisis, but...' his sage like look then turn perverted,' it'll make great material for my 'research',' he giggled perversely as he quietly left,' better go get a better view of this.'

'Now what am I going to do?' Ryoko thought as she looked down at the ground. Then a thought hit her as she remembered one of the things Naruto mention he hated seeing,' jackpot,' she thought with an internal smile. She then started water up at the eyes and looked up at him with a pleading looking," Onegai, please give them back to me," she begged in sad tone.

That immediately set off Naruto's alarms. He hated to seeing pretty girls cry," hey, come on, don't cry," he pleaded to the girl," you know I can't just give them back to ya?"

"Onegai, I'm begging you," she said as she grabbed a hold of the bottom his black tank top.

Wanting to stop her from crying, he conceded," alright, alright," but that didn't mean was going to do that without a condition," but only if you'll tell me what's really coming."

Ryoko sighed as she turned her head away for a second," she's the devil," she answered in resignation.

"Eh?" Naruto asked, not really getting what she meant by that.

"She's like a devil," she clarified as she started make circles on Naruto's chest," she so dangerous and mean. She'll fire at you without even giving a teeny-weeny little chance to explain," she said in a bit of a cute voice.

* * *

Ayeka sneezed hard. Knowing that she wasn't sick since she just woke up, she looked left and right to find who was talking about her behind her back. Seeing none, she went back to her business," begin the capture process as soon as we arrive and you must remain from firing," Ayeka ordered her guardian logs.

"Ha," the two logs acknowledged.

"We will soon arrive at our destination," the deeper voice log stated, as pop up screens zeroed in on Ryoko's location.

* * *

"Well I'm sure we can just explain what going on, ne?" Naruto said with cheerful smile. Seeing her shake her head, he quirked an eyebrow at her," she's not that bad, is she?"

"Yeah, she is," she answered in that oh-so-sad-but-cute voice of hers," listen to me, we have to wake up Ryo-ohki, now."

"You mean we're going to fight here," Naruto said in alarm. While he wasn't opposed to fighting, it was part of his career after all; he didn't want to do that anywhere near his family's land. This area, he felt, should not be touched by the horrors of battle and war.

"No, we'll run," she answered, making Naruto breathe a sigh of relief a bit.

Outside the room, on a tree branch nearby, using a telescope, Jiraiya was scribbling furiously on his notepard,' come on, Naruto. You've got her where you want her,' he goaded silently in his head. Just from this position, he could tell she had a good figure,' just thinking how much 'talent' she has…' he trailed as a stupid grin was plastered on his face and a little blood came down his nose.

Just then, he heard a high pitched sound from above, making him look up. What he saw made his jaw almost hit the ground below from his high perch on the tree," wha-wha-what the hell is this?!" he exclaimed as he looked up at a wooden like spaceship. So stunned was he, he didn't even feel himself freeze and drop like a rock from the tree.

"RYOKO-SAN, COME OUT," ordered a pretty, but sophisticated voice through a loud speaker of the ship.

Ryoko's body phased halfway through the wall to look outside and what she saw as not what she wanted now," shimatta, I knew it. She's already here."

"Eh?" Naruto asked as he looked out the window and made wide white eyes and a gaping jaw as he saw Ayeka's ship.

"Ryoko-san, Ryoko-san, you must come out," Ayeka commanded from her ship," I know that you are in there, you cannot get away from me now," seeing no reaction, she cast a sidelong glance to the red kanji guardian log," are you sure this is on?" she whispered to it.

"Ha," it acknowledged to her.

"Well, then, what is she doing?" she asked to herself in frustration," oh never mind," she said as she had enough," I want you to fire a shot nearby," she ordered.

"I thought we were to refrain from firing," the blue kanji guardian contradicted the princess.

Being caught at that contradictory, she blushed," that's an ordered," she said firmly nonetheless.

Then, seemingly out of nowhere on the bottom of the ship, two cut looking bamboos and six long sticks between them appeared. The seemingly wooden weapon shot a energy shot nearby the clan home, making a big shockwave and explosion nearby.

Shielding himself from the light and blast, Naruto said one thing," WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" he exclaimed at the sheer destruction that just happened. He never knew such technology existed.

"You see," Ryoko said a bit smugly.

"Yeah, hard not to what with the big explosion?!" he exclaimed in frustration at how she could be so calm about this," what are we going to do?" he asked worriedly. His mother's and grandpa's land was being torn apart by some mad devil from the heavens.

"Well for starters," she began," point the sword hilt toward me and pray to have the jewels returned to me," she explained to Naruto.

"That's all I have to do? Yosh," he exclaimed as he pointed the sword hilt toward Ryoko and concentrated on praying with his eyes closed.

Ryoko, seeing this as an agreement to begin, held out her hands towards the sword and closed her eyes. As this started, the red gem that was closest to the bottom glowed blue before appearing on Ryoko's left wrist. Once done, Naruto opened his eyes to see if what he did worked while Ryoko calmly opened hers to see if it did as well. What she saw didn't make her happy," what is this! You only gave me one," she exclaimed to him as she pointed at the one gem on her left wrist.

"That's right," Naruto deadpanned to her with half-lidded eyes.

Being caught for trying to get more, she turned away from him and laughed with her right hand behind her head," maa, Ika (well, it'll do)," she settled.

With no further waiting, she lifted the gem up to air and made it glow. She then brought it over her chest and clasped both hands in front of it. She then opened them to form as if she had a ball in front of her," come, Ryo-ohki," she muttered quietly.

Seeing this Naruto wondered,' a Kichuyose no Jutsu?' he surmised at what she was doing.

"Awaken," she continued as she envision where her ship was, deep within a lake faraway," awaken," she commanded louder as the ripples started to form in the middle of lake. She then heard a yowl from the link she had with the ship," Come!" she exclaimed out loud as the ship blasts out of lake and headed toward Ryoko's location.

In the ship Ayeka was in, alarms sounded off as another ship was detected," it's Ryo-ohki," confirmed the red kanji log.

"There you are, you heinous criminal battle ship," Ayeka said with the utmost hate," attack the ship! Fire now!" she ordered them. More weapons then appeared on the ship and started to fire lasers at the ship, Ryo-ohki.

As soon as the ship was above the clan home, it stared to glow red and cast a sort of electric field around the home," that crazy onna is destroying more of land, and what the hells is going on?!" Naruto exclaimed at the dismay at what was going on.

"Let's go, Naruto," Ryoko said excitedly to him as they were both lift from the ground by some unknown force.

"What are you getting so happy about?" he asked angrily as both of them disappeared from the room. But he wasn't the only one, or thing, that disappeared, as the clan home glowed blue and was seemingly teleported up to the ship.

From his position, Katsuhito sighed," see you sometime again, Naruto," as he gazed at what was going on from the shrine, calmly drinking his herbal green tea. Looks like he's sleeping on the couch in his office tonight.

Appearing within the main bridge of the ship of Ryo-ohki, Ryoko took command," O.K. Ryo-ohki! Let's make our geteway," she exclaimed with a battle smirk on her face. The ship did as it was told as it blasted away from the area, dodging the shots that were being fired from the wooden spaceship.

"Yes! This is the feeling!" she said happily as she sighed in the same manner," it's good to be able to move freely again."

"Oh man," said Naruto in dismay," my Kaa-san's house," as he looked at the flattened home and yard of the clan home. It was very reminiscent to that of a photo, really.

"Sorry, I didn't have time to worry about it, so I shrank it and brought it," Ryoko apologized, she knew how much the home meant to Naruto, so she did so.

Looking at the part of yard, Naruto got a scowl on his face as he looked at the flattened Jiraiya, with his note pad nearby," damn Ero-sennin, that's what you get," he said with annoyance in his voice.

As a shot hit the side of the ship, Ryoko turned and gazed angrily at the wooden ship," dammit! You annoying little…" she trailed off as she mentally command Ryo-ohki to fire back. The bottom spike of the ship charged up and fire back at the opposing ship.

Getting hit by the crystalline ship, Ayeka staggered a bit from the hit," launch counterattack," she commanded.

Back on Ryo-ohki, Ryoko had a big smile on her face as she felt she took down that haughty princess a peg or two. But then she held her head in pain as she felt something freeze both her and Ryo-ohki, the sounds of staff jingles ringing out as green cylinder bamboos appeared around Ryo-ohki. As they did, she bit back a scream as she was held in place and felt like she was being electrocuted.

"She cannot escape us," Ayeka said with firm face on," Azaka! Kamidake! Go and capture," she ordered the now known named logs (I don't know which one is which, so if you guys could help, please do)

"Yes!" "Yes ma'am!" both logs said as they teleported over to the ship and do as they were told.

"Ryoko-chan," Naruto said in alarm as he rushed over to help her.

"Don't touch me," she warned, but it was too late as he was blasted back by the hold that was on her. A beat of drums was heard and she looked through her pain filled eyes to see a floating log in front, and even though she couldn't, she knew there was another behind her," Jurai guardians," she muttered in confirmation.

As she was being capture, Naruto got back up and saw she was being sucked into the log," Ryoko-chan," Naruto exclaimed in worry. He turned to his left as he felt something coming towards him and saw a floating with red kanji on it coming towards him," you want some of me," he challenged as he held out his right and concentrated his Chakra. Just as a swirling blue ball of Chakra appeared in his hand, he felt his body lock up,' what the hell?!' he thought madly. But before he could do anything as the log closed in on him, everything turn black in his vision.

* * *

Moments later, inside the wooden ship that was now in orbit above Edo's atmosphere, hauling the now captured ship of Ryoko's, Ayeka sipped on some of her tea calmly," it's been awhile, hasn't it, Ryoko-san?" she asked with a fake smile, she then opened her eyes and looked at her prisoner, who hanged upside down with her guardian logs holding her in place, though one has to wonder why her dress was still standing up due to the gravity of being upside down," I've been looking for you for some time."

Oddly, enough, Ryoko stayed quiet with her eyes close, as if still knocked out. But Ayeka knew better," may I ask one question?" she asked in a civil matter. She then held up the sword hilt that was the Tenchi-ken," why did that man from Edo have this sword with him?" seeing Ryoko still act knocked out, she demanded," answer me!" a moment later, Ryoko opened her eyes and scoffed as she stared right into Ayeka's eyes.

Ayeka huffed, but then turned to look at both Azaka and Kamidake in ordering glances. Taking the order, the two logs initiated blasts of electricity onto the cyan colored haired woman. Instead of screaming out in pain, she laughed," stop! Stop! I'm coming! I'm coming!" she said in a voice of arousal.

Blushing a bit at the blatant display, she commanded," enough," and just like that, the two logs stopped their 'torture'," this seems to have an opposite effect on you. You're behaving like…" she then got a thoughtful look with a small blush for trying to think such a thing," what's that called?" she asked as she couldn't remember the term.

"A masochist?" the blue kanji log offered.

"Ah yes, that's what they're called," she took quickly as she didn't really want to stay on such an embarrassing topic.

"Actually, Ojou-chan (little princess)," Ryoko began, finally speaking her mind to the royal purple haired woman," I'm more of a sadist," she confirmed to them of her preferences.

"Ara, gomenosai…" she then stopped at apologizing as Ryoko was not a person she want to apologize at all," Oh never mind! That's completely irrelevant!" Ryoko chuckled a bit though; it always made her laugh to pull the little princess's leg," I'll ask you again," Ayeka insisted, as she walked closer to Ryoko," why did that young man have this sword?"

"You bonehead," Ryoko insulted as she fully turned to Ayeka.

"Eh?" she asked as she didn't know what she meant by that remark.

"Don't you feel it in his blood?" Ryoko offered to her.

"You're not answering my question," Ayeka said in frustration.

"Because the sword is his," Ryoko answered finally.

That answered her, because if the sword was his, that meant her Onii-sama…,' no, I won't believe that!' she exclaimed in her thoughts," don't be ridiculous! You know this sword belongs to my brother. Now, where is he? Where is my Onii-sama, Yosho?!" she demanded to Ryoko.

"Half-brother, you mean," Ryoko informed the princess needlessly," you came all this way to look for him? Things must be dull on planet Jurai. You royal type must be bored," she taunted to the purple haired woman.

"Silence, criminal! How dare you!" Ayeka had it with trying to be civil with this onna.

"Well, well," Ryoko said, not really offended by her little outburst.

"My Onii-sama's disappearance all started because of you," Ayeka said as clutched onto the Tenchi-ken harder.

"So that's how it happened?" asked a playing ignorant Ryoko. Having enough of her games though, Ayeka press the bottom of Tecnhi-ken's hilt into Ryoko's stomach. The affect was instantaneous as painful electricity actually started to hurt Ryoko, making her cry in pain," O.K. Stop! Stop! Please, you can stop now!" all the while, Ayeka's face was blank, but inside she was enjoying the woman's cries of pain.

"Now, answer me," Ayeka demanded one more time.

"Naruto would probably know more about Yosho, than I do," Ryoko relented to her as he body's form had smoke rising from it.

"That Edo man?" she asked interestingly.

"Yeah," Ryoko answered.

"Well, then...," Ayeka was about to order her guardians to get Naruto, but two floating shiny black balls appeared in front of her.

"Ayeka-sama, it is time for bed," informed the floating sphere to the princess.

"Later, I'm busy," Ayeka argued to it," now go away."

"I cannot allow that," insisted the black shiny sphere," the Queen has given me strict orders."

Ayeka sighed, at least she would have the energy to talk to the man who had the Tenchi-ken later," oh very well," she relented," and take her off to jail!" she ordered Azaka and Kamidake.

"Good night, Ojou-chan," teased Ryoko, not really caring if she got electrocuted again by the Tenchi-ken, she'd risk it just to get under the Ojou-chan's skin.

Ayeka huffed and the thought of the using the Tenchi-ken again was appealing, but she didn't want to go against her mother's wishes, so she just turned and left," come, princess, this way," said one of the two black shiny spheres, as they lead their princess to the sleeping quarters.

* * *

Speaking of the jails, Naruto started to stir. The last thing he remembered were big logs taking him and Ryoko prisoner,' I got beat by a piece of firewood,' Naruto thought in dismay, Kiba would have been laughing all day at him and have ample amount of tease material to use.

Getting up, he looked at his surroundings. It seemed that he was in a ring of trees that connected all around him, almost as if they were meant to imprison him. But that couldn't be, there were big gaps for anyone to fit through," what is this place?" he asked himself.

Naruto just shook his head, there was only one thing to do, try and find some help," Oi, Ryoko-chan," he called out as he made his way to one of big gaps between the connected trees," where'd she get to?" he asked himself. Just as he pushed one of the tree branches to get through, he heard a buzzard above him. Next thing he knew, the connecting trees closed in on him, pinning him in place," ow," he said as he was being squeezed tightly. He pushed himself out just before the trees could pressure him further. Seeing as it was close, he turned to another gap and dashed for it. Just as he was about jump through, it closed in on him again, holding him place as it bounced back and forth.

"Hey, let me out of her, dammit! I didn't do nothing," he called out to the area around him as he tried to push his way through the branches. Unknown to him, someone was in the area, watching him, who decided to help the poor man out.

Naruto was then pushed onto his butt," yosh, now you're going to get it," Naruto said in anger as he pulled out a single kunai from his strapped leg kunai pouch. He then started to make deep cuts into the wood prison that kept him in.

"What are you doing, Onii-chan?" asked a cute little voice.

"I'm trying to cut down this piece of..." Naruto then stopped," huh?" he looked up to see a cute little girl in front of him. She was probably more than half his age, blue haired done up in long pig-tails that were tied in cute green ball elastic bands, big cute pink eyes, and fair toned skin with a two small green triangles on her forehead. Her dress was a green like kimono with a bright green bow on the back, but it was cut off at the sleeves, under that was a long sleeved pink shirt that closed in on her wrists, and pink pants with brown slipper like shoes that red bows on them," who...who are you?" asked Naruto confusedly.

"My name is Sasami," the cute little girl introduced herself.

"Sa...Sasami," he tried out in his mouth," have you been kidnapped too?" Naruto asked. If they did, he'll teach them a lesson or two about kidnapping kids,' a nice Sennin-Goroshi will do,' he chuckled mentally.

"No, you silly. This is our ship," she answered simply.

"Ship, are we at sea?" Naruto wondered.

"No, silly, were in space," she answered at his confused look.

"Space," Naruto said out loud as he then turned to the windows that were behind her. One thing played through Naruto mind when he saw it," wow," he said quietly. Now let it be known that Naruto a lot at time takes things at face value. It never occurred to him how something in space to could have a breathing atmosphere, or how they were navigating through it, or that he was the first person on his planet to ever get into space," so you're from another planet?" he asked as this was really going over his head.

"Yep, I come from the planet Jurai," Sasami answered as she held onto the weasel like alien pet in her arms.

"Then what about those weird logs?" Naruto asked as he really felt like pounding those things into fine sawdust now.

Finding it silly for him to call them ordinary logs, she answered him again," they're not really logs. They're our guardian, our servansts."

"I see," Naruto said as he wondered who would command them to take him as well when he really had nothing to do with this. Well, aside from freeing Ryoko, but that was beside the point.

"Onii-chan, what's your name?" Sasami asked as she wondered who this silly man was.

"Oh, sorry for being rude to ya," Naruto said sheepishly, the kid was a nice girl, so he should reciprocate her manners. He coughed to get ready to introduce himself," name's Uzumaki Naruto, the next Rokudaime Hokage," Naruto answered proudly to her, as he nodded to himself, he like how that introduction sounded.

Wondering what Hokage meant, Sasami shook that off for later questioning. She then pulled what looked like a wooden toy gun," will you play with me?" she asked nicely. Without waiting for an answer, she held the wooden object in her hand up to the trees that held him prisoner. Not a moment sooner, the trees spread out wide enough for Naruto walk through.

"Eeehh," Naruto commented briefly to himself as he looked at what just happened. He then walked around Sasami to check her out further," you look just like we do," he commented to himself out loud about the alien girl. He then gazed down at the little alien weasel and noted one thing," Kawaii," he commented, making Sasami blush as she thought he was talking about her. The little weasel shot out and licked him the face, making Naruto grunt in disgust the trail of saliva got on his lips.

When he looked past the weasel, he saw the wooden object. It was a pale wood and had purple objects on the end of it, just like..." that looks like my sword," he said out loud. He was about to pull it out to show her, but it wasn't where he left. He then started to search everywhere on his body, but just couldn't find it," crap, it's gone!"

"What's wrong?" Sasami asked politely.

"I had a sword just like that thing you have," Naruto answered as he continued to search frantically for it," it must have been..." he then looked at Sasami's cute face and wondered if she could help him," ne, Sasami-chan, could do me a favor?" Naruto asked as he kneeled down to her level, the girl was about half his size, almost the size when he left Konoha," Could you help me find my sword and take me back home? I'm really not apart of this situation and was brought into this by mistake."

Thinking and blinking a bit, her face turned bright as she set her gazed back at him and looked at him with a cute smile," well...will you do me a favor too?" she asked back at him.

* * *

In her sleeping quarters, Ayeka brushed absently at her hair as she thought about the situation up to now. She sighed and turned on a holographic message machine she kept since her Onii-sama left. When it turned on, it showed a young man with long black hair, tanned skin, and purple eyes wearing royal Jurain clothing," _my darling Ayeka, I must leave here tomorrow morning. To do battle with a rampaging criminal, but not to worry. I will defeat this criminal and return...and when I come back..."_ she turned off the message.

"And when you come back, I was to become your bride, but you never returned," Ayeka finished what the message Yosho would have said as he eyes wavered in remembrance. She then looked at the Tenchi-ken she had on the table nearby and picked it up," Onii-sama," she whispered sadly to herself as tears trailed down her face.

As Ayeka turned in for the night, Naruto and Sasami just arrived a ways from her sleeping quarters. The two of them watched as the lights turned off, signaling Ayeka going to sleep," my sister's room is right over there. She's asleep now, so you know what to do," Sasami said in hushed but mischievous tone.

Seeing and hearing Sasami like this, he smiled. While he didn't time for it, he really couldn't pass up an opportunity to prank someone. He then gazed down at Sasami at the moment and smile mischievously," yup, I can see now what your planning," he then cracked his neck and stretched his arms and fingers," anything you want me to do specifically," he asked, whatever she'd ask for, he'll just spice it up his own way.

"Just get her head ornament," she answered.

"Okay," Naruto said cheerfully," watch the prank master in action," Naruto announce proudly in a quiet voice. Sasami just giggled at her Onii-chan's silly antics. Not waiting any further, Naruto leapt into action.

Getting across the grass field was easy and getting in the room was just as easy,' and she calls herself royalty,' Naruto scoffed. If that were true, she would have at least had some guard sentries somewhere nearby at the entrance, or doing patrol around the room. But as far as he could tell, this girl was easy pickings for any assassin and criminal element to kill or take her,' I better let Sasami know to let her sister know about that,' Naruto noted as he kept himself on the ceiling, crawling around as if he were the ninja version of Spider-Man.

Making his way into bed area of the quarters here, he saw Ayeka sleeping silently on her bed,' definitely going to get herself killed if she keeps this up,' Naruto noted again. He silently came down from the wall and made his way to her. When he looked at her head ornament, he really wondered how he would get that off of her, the thing looked like it was apart of her head,' but..' Naruto then dug into his back hip pouch and pulled out a black marker. He opened it with a silent pop and smiled like a cunning fox,' that doesn't mean I have to get it now,' so focused on that, he didn't see her clutching on the Tenchi-ken.

A moment later, Naruto capped the marker and put it back in his back hip pouch. He silently chuckled at the swirl mark on her left cheek, the black monocle marking around her left eye, the fake black booger markings coming down her nose, a small red clown honker on her nose, and, to show he was the one who did it, a little chibi face of him doing a victory sign on her right cheek. Getting himself under control, he set on his task on getting her head ornament. Just as he was about to do that, he saw something reflect of the light of the fake moon over head. He looked down and almost freaked out,' my sword!' he exclaimed in his thoughts. He looked left and right for anyone,' sorry Sasami-chan, I have to get this back first,' he thought with determination.

When he reached onto the sword hilt, he pulled, only to find she had a good grip on it. He tried to use a little more strength to get it, but he didn't want to yank it out, lest he wake her up and get those Jurai guardians on his ass. He almost tripped and fell on her when he got into it too much, but breathed a sigh of relief when he caught himself short," Yosho," he heard her mutter in her sleep sadly. Seeing this as a bad position, he went over to the other side, but then she turned back the other way,' the hell with it,' he thought in a irritated mood. He crawled over to her and almost straddled her, but made sure not to touch her. He then tried to pry off the Tenchi-ken from her.

But as he did so, he never notice her fluttering her eyes open slowly," huh?" her vision was clouded from her sleeping, but when it cleared, she saw Naruto's face close to hers," what?! AAHHmmph," she about screamed when Naruto clamped her mouth shut.

"Don't scream, this is not what it looks like," he hurriedly explained as he clutched his sword hilt in his free hand. But she didn't seem to hear nor care what he said as pushed him off roughly by her feet.

"Azaka! Kamidake!" she called out to them as Naruto got up and fled. Not a second later, the two guardians appeared.

'I see, she can call them whenever she wanted to, but that still doesn't make up for security,' he thought as he moved.

"I want you to put that scoundrel to death!" she commanded as she pointed to at the already fleeing dot that was Naruto. She blinked at the speed he left," Oh, my. How quickly he runs."

"Here we come, here we come, here we come," the two logs kept repeating in unison as they tried to blast the fleeing Naruto into smithereens.

Sasami giggled loudly at the antics that she watched go on," time to run from the scene of the crime, Sasami-chan," Naruto said as he picked up quickly and carried her bridal style. Sasami squealed in excitement as her Onii-chan picked up and dashed away from the Jurai guardians," can't you do something about those damn logs?" Naruto said as he kept dodging their lasers.

"They're my Onee-chan's, there's nothing I can do," she answered in a happy and excited voice. The two then made it at a fork. Naruto looked left and right while keeping his feet moving, looking for which way to go," Onii-chan, hurry," Sasami point to right path. Naruto took it since this was her ship, so she'd know where to go," in there, hurry," she said excitedly as she pointed to a tree with a hollow inside. He speed up towards it and jumped down the hole that was in there.

* * *

Ryoko yawned again. She was definitely bored. Nothing to do but wait and be carried off into nowhere. She then heard someone crash onto the floor nearby and looked to see Naruto setting down Sasami onto the floor," well, look who's here," she said in a happy and quiet voice to herself.

"Now where are we?" Naruto said as he had his back to the jails, and thus failed to see Ryoko in one of them.

"Yoohoo! Yoohoo! Yoohoo!" Ryoko hollered out happily and waved over to him as Naruto turned to her.

"Ryoko-chan," Naruto said happily. At least she was relatively safe. Sure they fought, but that was under different circumstances and he could tell she was good at heart.

"Great timing!" Ryoko said in relief, she could finally get out of this boring dump.

"Are you okay, Ryoko-chan?" Naruto asked in worry as he looked her over.

"Eh, nothing that Ojou-chan could do can hold me down," she answered as pumped her arm and showed she was in tip top condition.

"So how are we going to get you out of here?" Naruto asked as he started to pulled on the tree bars that made her jail.

"Well, if I had my gems I could get us out of her?" Ryoko offered to Naruto.

"I'm not giving you the rest, so stop asking," Naruto said with a deadpanned look on his face.

"Oh phooey," Ryoko replied playfully.

"Now how do you open this," Naruto said as he pulled at the tree bars again. Without either of their notice, the Tenchi-kin glowed blue when it got near them. The tree bars then spread out for Ryoko to get out," huh?" Naruto blinked in confusion at what just happened.

Ryoko stepped out and looked at Naruto as he looked around in confusion," what are you doing?" she asked in the same manner as him.

"Ne? Ne?" Ryoko heard as she felt something tug at her sleeve.

She looked down and saw a little blue hair girl with pink eyes looking at her," what's this?"

Sasami, seeing as she got her attention, bowed politely to Ryoko," hello, it's nice to meet you, I'm Sasami," she greeted with her usual cute smile.

"Uh...yeah," Ryoko stuttered a bit. She was never greeted in such a manner, so she really didn't know how to react.

"Ne, Onii-chan, who's this old lady?" Sasami suddenly asked Naruto. Hearing that Ryoko felt like an arrow hit her head with the printing of 'Old Lady' on it," is she a friend of yours also?"

"Old lady?" Ryoko said as her face barely restrained the hard scowl that crept up on it. Naruto had to grimace that, he knew from his experience with Obaa-chan that saying that to any lady would get your ass kicked. Ryoko face then turned happy as she laid her hand Sasami's head," hai, I'm his friend, but I'm not an old lady. You know what I mean, little girl?" she asked as she shook little Sasami's head hard and down.

All the while Sasami had a grimacing pained smile," ow, that kind of hurts," she said in her pained, but happy voice as Ryoko continued to shake her head. She could even hear her neck pop as Ryoko continued.

"I really wonder how this opened," Naruto wondered as he turned back to the tree bars. He didn't need to be caught up in that mess.

"Hey, that's Yosho-Onii-chan's sword," Sasami said as she pointed at the sword hilt that was sticking out of Naruto's back hip pouch. Naruto blinked as he pulled out the sword and looked at that sword he held.

"What? Yosho-Onii-chan?" Naruto asked. If what she was saying was true, then that might means she was family to him, since Yosho was his ancestor. But that couldn't be possible since if he was Sasami's brother, that would mean she was way older than she looked, or her parent were old decrepit bags of flesh that still went at it at night. Naruto felt disgusted with himself for even thinking it, let alone imagine it.

"Uh-huh," Sasami answered as she put her finger on her bottom lip," but why were you able to use it?" she asked with her head cocked on one side.

Ryoko then clapped her hand as she laughed at forgetting such an important thing," show me that sword of yours, Naruto," Ryoko demanded in a happy tone.

"Eh?" Naruto asked confusedly.

"Now don't move," Ryoko requested as she put her hands on his shoulders. She then put her arms around his neck.

"Woah, hey, what are you doing?" Naruto asked his face flushed. She was pressing her body up against his with his hand that held the Tenchi-ken in between her bosom.

"You can trust me, relax," Ryoko sensually said to him, which didn't really stop the squirming Naruto was doing.

"Hey, come on, Sasami-chans looking at us, this isn't something she should see," Naruto said as he tried to find an excuse out of this. He couldn't handle being so close to someone who was prettier than Sakura-chan.

"Be quiet," Ryoko softly said as she put her head up against his, her eyes closed with a small smile on her face. Naruto just stopped talking as he looked at her face so close to his. Sasame just blinked at what was going on.

As Naruto didn't notice the gems on Ryoko's left wrist and the gems on the Tenchi-ken glowing, he did notice one thing, Ryoko was really beautiful. That face she had on right now, it just made his heart beat faster. Being so close now, he could smell the flower and sake scent coming off of her, a sort of nice combination in a way he noted. Licking his lips, he really didn't like how his head was moving closer to her jaw. He really couldn't control how his lips closed in on hers as they were about to...

"That's far enough!" he heard Ayeka commanded as she broke his movement and jumped away from Ryoko. He couldn't believe what he about just done. He could see at the corner of his Sasami's shoulder shaking up and down, a sure sign of her silently giggling at him. He just sent a seething glare, but that made all the more harder for her to cover her giggle now.

"Well, here comes...the...Ojou-c-chaan," Ryoko started, but had to stifle her laughing as she saw Ayeka's black art markings and clown nose on her face," trying for a new look Ojou-chan?" she barely got out as she tried to keep it in. She looked at Ayeka's right cheek and immediately knew it was Naruto, even if he didn't sign his signature art on it, he was the only person crazy enough to prank someone like this.

"What are you talking about and why are you laughing?!" Ayeka demanded as she glared at the cyan haired.

"Onee-chan," Sasami giggled," your face, it looks funny," the blue haired girl said as she pointed at her face.

"Sasami, what are you doing here?" Ayeka demanded as she ignored the laughing face Naruto, Ryoko and her Imouto were making.

"I was bored," Sasami answered," but you really have to get that stuff off your face Onee-chan," she said as she giggled more.

"Ooh alright! Azaka!" she commanded the mentioned log came up to her," give me a mirror," she orderd.

"Ha," the guardian log acknowledged as it opened up its compartments and showed her a mirror.

What Ayeka saw stunned her. The state of her face was something of what a prankster would do to her. Immediately she thought it was Ryoko, but as she looked at her right cheek, she sent a seething glare at the Edo man who did it, since he was the only one who was near her after Ryoko was locked up and the chibi face on her right cheek was proof enough. She then used her sleeve to rub off the offended marks and ripped and threw the small clown honker, it's small squeaks sounding as it bounced off the floor. She would later wash the remaining markings when she took a bath.

Naruto just whistled innocently when she set her glare at him. It was really obvious it was him, but that didn't mean he had to admit it,' ah, the joys of pranking,' Naruto thought with a little chuckle.

"Now I believe your name was Naruto, correct?" Ayeka asked in a barely restrained voice of anger.

"Hai, hai," Naruto said with big foxy smirk on his face, making Ayeka almost lose control of her anger. This man was almost like a male version of Ryoko. Ryoko herself kept chuckling, silently applauding Naruto for a job well done.

"I have a question I'd like to ask you," Ayeka requested seriously. Naruto seeing this wiped the smirk of her face and nodded. He knew when to stop his antics when the times counted for it," where is the owner of the sword you hold?"

"Eh? Well, he died a long time ago," he answered with the utmost honesty in his voice.

"You're lying," Ayeka said with wide eyes. It just couldn't be true.

"Well, that's what it says in the ancient legend I heard of," Naruto replied with a worried face. She looked like a knife stabbed her heart. He wondered if this was how doctor's felt when they had to tell their patient's family of when they would die.

"What was his name?" she demanded with barely restrained sorrow in her voice.

"His name was Yosho..." Naruto trailed as he saw her face go horror stricken, her skin turning a bit pale.

"Oh, no," Ayeka muttered in a state of shock.

"Does that help?" Naruto asked nervously as he scratched the back of his head, he really didn't know what was going on with her.

"Oh yeah, he died, didn't her?" Ryoko asked with no tact at all," that's too bad," she said, not even really meaning it.

"It isn't true! You're trying to trick me!" she exclaimed to them, but Naruto could tell she trying convince herself more rather then them of the truth of it," Azaka! Kamidake!"

"Ha," the two logs acknowledged, as usual.

"Onee-chan," Sasami called out to Ayeka, not believing how rash her sister was being. But she was cut off from saying anything else as Ryoko held her up and had a beam sword at her throat.

"Order your blockheads to pull back," Ryoko demanded as she held Sasami hostage.

"You play dirty to the end," Ayeka said as she mentally commanded her ship to restrain Ryoko. Ryoko didn't even see it coming as green vines come out from the ceiling and tied her up in a mess.

"Bye-bye, lady," Sasami waved at Ryoko, Ryoko herself not believing she let her guard down so easily.

"Sasami, come over her," Ayeka called out to her Imouto.

Sasami was about to do as told, but then looked to see Naruto staring at the guardian log called Azaka coming at him. Naruto himself holding his right hand out to get ready to form a Rasengan, but Sasami didn't know. And even if she did, she would stop him from hurting Azaka. So she got between him and Naruto.

"Get back, Azaka! No!" Sasami ordered the log, but she knew it wouldn't do it unless Ayeka said so," Get back!"

"Sasami-chan!" Naruto was about to push her out of the way when he saw the sword glow blue. The next thing anyone knew was the Jurai guardians being restrained in the same manner as Ryoko and Ryoko herself being set free.

"What are you doing, Naruto?" Ryoko asked confusedly as she didn't know the Tenchi-ken could do that.

"What happening? I gave you an order to capture them," Ayeka commanded as she watch the events unfold before her. She then looked at Naruto as he gazed down at the glowing blue hilt of Tenchi-ken," the sword...the Master Key is in sync with him. It shouldn't react to anyone but those of royal blood. So why is it..." realization started set in for her," it can't be," she insisted to herself as she fell to her knees," no, it can't be true."

Seeing a chance, Ryoko latched her arms around Naruto's neck, who squeaked a bit in surprised," Naruto, call Ryo-ohki. You want to go home, don't you?" she asked him for the obvious.

"Well if safely return my Kaa-san's house back," Naruto requested. That house was about the last link he had to his family, aside from his Oji-chan.

"I can't believe it," Ayeka insisted out loud," I won't believe it, it is impossible," she said as her eye threaten to burst with hot tears.

"Suit yourself," Ryoko said as the sounds of breaking around the ship started to sound through the ship," but you should know where your standing, isn't quite safe," Ryoko offered as the sounds got louder. Ayeka barely jumped out of the way as a black crystalline spike of Ryo-ohki bursts through the wooden floor of the Jurian ship, the Jurai guardians flung forward with their restraints, with Azaka pinnig down the princess on the floor.

"Told you so," she said with grin," let's go Naruto," Ryoko said out loud as she pulled Naruto to Ryo-ohki," thank you, little girl," Ryoko thanked Sasami as she phased both her and Naruto into Ryo-ohki.

"Bye-Bye, Onii-chan," Sasami waved goodbye to Naruto.

"Do something, quickly," Ayeka ordered sheepishly, this was too embarrassing for her.

"I'm sorry," Azaka almost stuttered his apology to the princess.

"I will never forgive that onna," Ayeka vowed to herself.

As Ryoko and Naruto appeared on the main bridge of Ryo-ohki, Ryoko started to mentally command on what her ship to do while she spoke her plan to Naruto," I'll make her follow us to Edo. As long as she's up here, she'll only give us trouble."

"Alright, but try not to hurt them too badly," Naruto agreed reluctantly.

"You're agreeing?" Ryoko asked in surprise.

"I know types like her a bit, she'll keep on gunning for ya with anything she's got," Naruto said to her with shrug, he wasn't going to permanently judge her before he got to her know though," but..." Naruto stated," the reason for why I said 'not too badly' is because Sasami-chan is on that ship, she's a good girl, you know?"

Nodding, she didn't want to hurt the kid either. Even though she did say she was old,' which I'm not,' she insisted, the little girl was an angel," alright, let's do this," Ryoko said with smirk on her face as she got Ryo-ohki to turn over and made Ayeka's ship face toward the planet of Edo.

As the two ships make their way through the atmosphere in a blaze of fire, Ayeka's Jurian guardians were giving their princess the situation," Ryo-ohki's mass is growing abnormally."

"Why aren't they under our control?" Ayeka asked in calm orderly fashion. In a situation like this, cool heads were needed, not mindless fear and panic.

"They have used the Master Key," informed her guardians.

That was not a good thing. Before she could ask about anything else, her ship rocked a bit, letting her know a piece of her ship had exploded due to the heat of their entry of the planet's atmosphere," attack! Attack! What are you doing?" she ordered them.

"It's too dangerous," said the guardian to her left.

"The decent velocity is increasing. If we fall to Edo, even Ryu-oh will not escape serious damage," the guardian to her right added.

"How unreasonable that onna is," hearing Ryoko laugh over the speaker, she called out to her," Ryoko-san, stop this immdediately!" she demanded at Ryoko's smiling and chuckling image on the screen. Not a second later, another explosion went off, taking another part of wooden ship off," even you won't be able to escape unharmed, say something!" Ayeka warned her, but Ryoko's face just turned happier as her smile grew bigger and got eye smiles. Another explosion and blasted pieces of the ship went off," stop this immediately, I know you can hear me!" Ayeka hurriedly demanded, but Ryoko's face just turned silly, as if her face became cartoon like because of the sheer funniness of the situation.

"20 seconds to Edo's surface!" exclaimed one of her guardian logs.

Naruto from his position was really getting worried. He knew she had something that would bail them out, but why wasn't she using it now, unless...' she doesn't have anything to get us out of this,' that made Naruto think one thing,' I'M GOING TO DIE, AHHH,' Naruto exclaimed as he berated himself for trusting this crazy onna.

Ayeka gazed at Ryoko's cat like smile and eyes, willing them to listen to her," Ryoko-san, please! Stop!" but Ryoko's face didn't change in the slightest. Seeing this, it left Ayeka no choice," jettison the ship's exterior," Ayeka commanded her last ditch effort. Just as they were about to crash, the pale wood of the ship explode off, leaving the blue and red part of the ship that looked like a flat round seed attached onto the spike on Ryo-ohki.

Naruto looked up and noted they were sliding on the water. He looked towards Ryoko and saw her looking at him with big smirk on her face giving him a victory sign,' so that was her plan,' Naruto sighed in relief. She forced Ayeka to make her ship exterior to take the hit of the impact and let all them land safely on the planet's surface,' heh, just as crazy some of my plans,' Naruto noted wryly. But what they both didn't expect was for the sliding part of Ryu-oh to tip too much and make them bounce on the waters, spinning them around sideways and making everyone too dizzy for themselves to stop from crashing into a bridge nearby.

* * *

"_Our top story this morning, around 4 A.M., an object believed to be a meteor fell on the Great Naruto Bridge. Destroying the bridge on impact. As a result, trade between Nami no Kuni and Hi no Kuni has been temporarily stopped, with no word as to when service will be restored. Other damage is under investigations by the local police and shinobi trackers._"

Naruto turned down the radio as he sighed and ate the wonderful food Sasami had cooked. Even with this food from the heavens, he just couldn't believe it,' I destroyed my bridge,' Naruto thought with tears down his face.

"Wow, Onii-chan, I didn't know you had bridge named after you," Sasami said in awe, not knowing that statement dug deeper into his heart it was his fault it was destroyed.

"Who would've thunk it too?" Jiraiya said as he at some more of the rice Sasami had cooked. If anything, he was taking this pretty good, besides the fact of finding out there was life beyond the stars, he just couldn't find himself to be freaked out by it. He was a Sannin after all, he had a reputation to updold (NeroSparda: whatever is left of it). He looked at Naruto and noted his downtrodden expression," what is Naruto? What's got you so down?"

Naruto just looked at Jiraiya and shrugged with grunt as he ate his food silently.

"Cheer up, we got here safe and sound, didn't we?" the old perv said with big toothy smile on his face," you should be thankful," he then noted thing though," of course, the new house seems a bit closer to Konoha then we thought, I just have to check how close though. But I gotta say, that is convenient!"

"Eat this too. it's good," Naruto saw Ryoko offer to him some more food," you're lucky. You don't have a scratch," she noted to him, only to hear him scoff at that, making her raise an eyebrow. If she knew what kind of injuries he had before she met him, she would have called the injuries he got scratches," you really ought to be thanking me," Ryoko continued with half lidded eyes and an undertoned message to what she said, making Naruto blush a bit and Jiraiya to giggle perversely," After all, I took care of you and protected you at my own personal risk."

"But most of the crash was absorbed by our ship, that's why you're okay," Sasami cut in as she ate the food she cooked with all her heart.

"So that why our landing point was off?" she asked in wonder. She then shivered at the next thought she voiced," ugh, I almost landed back in another cave nearby," she didn't want to see or be in another cave again in her life. She had enough living in the cave near that shrine to last fifty lifetimes.

Jiraiya looked around and wondered one thing," I thought there was another young lady with you, where'd she go?" Naruto didn't miss the perverse look in his eyes. So he quickly, but unnoticeable by anyone, threw a wad of sticky rice right into his face, making Jiraiya sputter at the sudden action. Once he took it off, he immediately eyed Naruto with an evil eye, but Naruto just whistled innocently.

Ryoko just chuckled at Naruto's action, she noticed, but didn't stop him. He was a man after her own after all, and defending her honor, while also noting Ayeka's begrudgingly, as a woman, she felt happy he would take action for it. But nonetheless, she pointed over to the newly formed lake where they crashed," She's over there," she informed Jiraiya.

Looking over in the direction she pointed, she saw the Jurian princess trying to pull the pieces of wood that were left of her former ship, Ryu-oh. When she pulled one board of wood away, she looked up in dismay at the main part of the ship that was Ryu-oh. She rushed back to the clan home of Naruto's," Sasami, what are you doing? Come and help me save Ryu-oh, my ship!" she pleaded to her Imouto.

Sasami lowered her chopsticks from her mouth at the moment to speak," but it's too big for us to handle..."

"And even if I made Kage Bunshins, there's now way for me to get it out," Naruto butted in.

"We'll never get it out," Sasami finished as she appreciated Naruto for reinforcing the truth of the matter.

Standing there at not getting what she wanted, she fumed with anime tears streaking down her face as she left to try and get her ship out of the newly form lake," I can't get stranded on a remote planet like this. I simply can't! Oh my ship, my Ryu-oh!" she exclaimed sadly before she tripped and accidentally threw the planks of wood she got out in her arms. The thrown pieces of woods bounced off the main part of the ship of Ryu-oh, setting it off to sink further into the newly form lake. Seeing this, Ayeka just cried out in dismay.

Seeing all this from where he was eating, Naruto noted one thing,' it's going to be an interesting life from now on,' the one thing about that was, he could feel it was going to be exciting, but troublesome as well.

**A/N:**Well, that's CH. 2 for ya guyz. Anyhow, I know you guyz think it might be boring like this, but I just have to make Naruto follow these situations that were in Tenchi series first before he heads to Konoha. The next Chapter will be last time I follow that series of Tenchi Muyo, since they'll need Ryo-ohki, before he goes out to head to Konoha and introduces the new group to Konoha itself. So, please, bare with me here. Well, review this guys or just PM me, ja ne.

NeroSparda


	3. HELLO, RYOOHKI

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto or Tenchi Muyo!

HELLO, RYO-OHKI

Breathing in and out slowly, Naruto started his the kata he remembered from his Oji-chan. He may not be around him now, but that wasn't an excuse to stop his Kenjutsu training. He was dressed in weight clothing that was meant for training. While he had normal wear that had the same amount of weight for everyday use, this set of clothing was meant for training, while the other was meant for battle and mission usage. The weighted clothes he had on now looked like a black tank top with the Uzumaki swirl on the back, black long pants with silver stripes with oranges lines in the middle of them running down from top to bottom on each side of his legs, armbands with decorative dragons on them and martial art slippers. Along with the weighted clothing was the weighted sword he was practicing with.

He had really surprised his Oji-chan when he started his train with weighted bokkens. He had stated obnoxiously that he could lift that heaviest sword with ease. Katsuhito raised an eyebrow at the boy's confidence and pointed out the heaviest sword and told him to pick it up. When Naruto had done so, the reaction was immediate as the sword fell down from his hands with a heavy thud, nearly crushing his toes. Just as he was about lecture the boy about overconfidence and arrogance, Naruto tried to pick it up again, too stubborn to let a piece of wood that was weighted down by seals to stop him from proving himself to his Oji-chan. Before Katsuhito could stop him, Naruto slowly started to pick it up. From what he could tell, he felt the boy's arm muscles snap under the strain, but the strange thing that happened was that it healed very quickly and become a little bit stronger, before they snapped again, healed gain, and got stronger again, the process repeating many times for at least three hours. He absently noted it was sort of like the strength of those saiyans he heard about on his travels in space. When he was brought out of his thoughts, he looked to see a very tired, panting and pained Naruto holding the weighted sword with one hand. That sword weighed at least triple his weight and he was holding it with one hand. After seeing such result from a grueling three hour attempt of just picking up a sword, Katsuhito saw fit to test Naruto's limits of growth and started to weight him down with weights that were fairly hard for any normal man to wear.

Not that he had become godly strong after that, but Naruto reasoned he could hold a Zanbato with one hand like Zabuza. Though he knew it really mattered about how you use that strength in skill rather than in a show of power. His Oji-chan had made sure that thought was beat into his head. After Katsuhito had gotten satisfied to the point he could test Naruto, he called him over to see what he had. Naruto lost fantastically in that spar. While he was a great deal stronger then Katsuhito, he was no match for the old man's skill, speed, and experience. He then remembered one time they had gotten serious about one spar.

_FLASHBACK_

_Naruto kicked up dust as he skidded against the dirt of valley nearby the shrine. In his hands was an actual katana, just like the one in his Oji-chan's hands now," Dammit!" he gritted his teeth in anger as he raised his fist at Katsuhito with a scowl and a tick on his forehead," you seriously tried to stab me just now, didn't you?!"_

"_Well of course, Naruto," Katsuhito answered casually as he shouldered his katana," right now, I'm doing me best to push your limits, to see how far you can go with the Kyuubi's and your own power," walking a bit around the boy, he tapped the katana on his shoulders," I'll push and push, so that you can use that Jutsu I taught the theory of to you the other day," Katsuhito then came to large looking, but also cut trench," I even gave you a visual aid of it, Naruto."_

_Naruto gulped at that, he remembered the beam cut his Oji-chan had released from the sword before their practice. The destructive capabilities would be truly useful to a combat specialist, and he was close to being something like that, since he liked to get in close and personal to his opponents._

"_If you are able to learn this Jutsu, you be able to fire it again and again with the amount of Chakra you have in your body," Katsuhito noted to the blond._

"_Are you out of your mind?!" Naruto asked his Oji-chan. The amount of energy he felt in that attack was nothing to scoff at and his Oji-chan expected him to fire such an attack left and right," I can't just fire such an attack left and right like some crazed maniac," Naruto voiced his thoughts._

"_And what I'm saying is that you HAVE to fire them one after the other," Katsuhito said seriously," listen," the old man said as he really wanted his grandson to listen now," right now, your skills in Kenjutsu are just starting. But from what I've heard of this Orochimaru, he may have started to give your 'friend', Sasuke, all he could to train the boy, and you have been skipping from one thing to the other besides your Fuuinjutsu. Right now, you have the skills of a low Jounin, but with someone like Orochimaru training Sasuke, I wouldn't be surprised if the boy is already close to Sannin level." (You have to admit, it seems like that, what with the creators of Naruto are doing to make Sasuke fight Itachi)_

_Hearing this, Naruto really wanted to protest about how he's been training to his limits and beyond than how he usually trained before Konoha. But what his Oji-chan said had made sense. That made him clench his hands in frustration,' I'm I really still that far away in gap to Sasuke,' he thought in dismay._

"_So in order for you to have an equal footing with this foolish boy, learning to use this Jutsu in a succession of one after the other is a prerequisite," Katsuhito said as he made his way slowly to Naruto, his sword at his side in ready._

"_That's easier said than done Oji-chan," Naruto said as he agreed whole heartedly with the old man, but it wasn't as if he could pull the technique right from the back of his ass._

_Getting off a small chuckle, Katsuhito agreed," I KNOW that, that's why..." Katsuhito trailed off as his face turned serious once again," that's why..."_

_Wondering why his Oji-chan was cutting off his sentences, Naruto looked to the old man, only to hastily block and parry a stab that went for his heart. What he didn't expect was sheer force of strength behind the attack as it made Naruto skid back against the ground, dust kicking up as he did so. He looked up and saw his Oji-chan coming at him with an overhead slash. He hastily dodged as he ducked under the slash that would have took his head, only for the old man to readjust and plant the sword into the ground and use it to hand stand on it to kick him in the face. The attack made Naruto stumble back a bit as the old man was about to follow with a slash to his midsection. Blocking the attack and trying to push the old man off, Naruto used his current strength to hold Katsuhito at bay," Kono (you!)," Naruto grunted as Naruto finally pushed him off and went for his own slash, but he old man just jumped out of the way._

_Using a nearby tree, Katsuhito sprung back and slashed at Naruto, who blocked and locked blades with him," yes, I'll push you to your limits and MAKE you use..." he then pushed Naruto off with a burst of strength, making the boy fly in surprise," that Jutsu!" he exclaimed as Naruto flew through the trees like they were tissue paper. Looking at this, he wondered if that was it, but then shook his head,' not yet,' he thought to himself as he dashed off to face off with his grandson again._

_Getting and gritting his teeth in pain, Naruto tried to use the katana in his hands as a bit of crutch," dammit," he cursed as he looked up and could feel a bit of blood running down his forehead, a sign that he had hit his head too many time against those trees," at this rate, I'll definitely..." he trailed off as he saw his Oji-chan quickly coming into view, coming at him with another attack._

_His eyes widen in surprised as a invisible slash tore through the area beside, making him bring his left arm up to shield himself from the shrapnel the earth was giving. He cursed a bit as he knew it was just a distraction as he jumped away. Not a moment later, Katsuhito came down hard with an overhead cut, making the area Naruto was in explode in a cloud of dirt. When it cleared, his jaw nearly hit the floor at the wide crater his Oji-chan made. While not in Obaa-chan's league, that didn't mean it wasn't any to scoff at either. Naruto gasped in and out as they had been at this for hours and hours on end._

_Katsuhito calmly walked out of the crater he made and walked slowly towards Naruto until he was a good distance away," what a disappointment, Naruto...a real disappointment," those words made Naruto go wide-eyed, it didn't feel good in his heart to be letting down to his Oji-chan of all people, he had enough of that at Konoha," after all, there's nothing but fear reflected onto your sword. When you dodge, 'I'm afraid of getting cut'. When you attack, 'I'm afraid of cutting someone'. Even when you try to protect someone, 'I'm afraid of letting them die'," Katsuhito said as the further widening of Naruto's eyes let him know he hit his assumption dead on the mark._

_But then his voice then became one that of experience in battle as he raised his sword straight towards the sky above them, dust kicking up showing that he was starting to charge his energy into his being," your sword speaks to me of only absurd fear...that is not it. What's necessary in a fight is not fear. Nothing can be born from that," as Katsuhito said this, a green glow started to surround his katana, a force of energy Naruto had never seen before, pieces of the surrounding rock rising up into the air to show how much power was being invoked now," if you dodge, 'I won't let them cut me'. If you protect someone, 'I won't let them die'. If you attack, 'I'll cut them'," those words engraving themselves into Naruto's mind, just like how Kakashi's saying had been when Team 7 had been formed," well, see here," Katsuhito somewhat gestured to the green glow of the sword," the resolve to cut you in my sword?"_

_Looking on in amazement and awe at the power his Oji-chan wielded, Naruto could only gaze for moment at what was going on. But then, remembering those words Katsuhito said, a sort of switch went off in his head, releasing the potential that was being held back by his fear. Raising his sword in kind, Naruto started to pour a vast amount of his Chakra into the blade, the area around him lifting up and kicking up dirt around just like the old man in front of him. He would show his resolve and cut down his Oji-chan, it was the only way he could think of to thank him. As he did so, he never noticed his eye glow white with power._

_Seeing the stance and the utter determination etched onto Naruto's face, along with the glow of power in Naruto's eyes, made Katsuhito smile proudly,' Kushina, your son is becoming a true warrior in his own right,' he thought," very good," he commented out loud. If one were to listen, they could hear the howl and roar of the blades, showing the intentions and power of their souls as they wanted to cut each other badly. As Katsuhito's blade turned completely green, a sign of it being ready to be released, Naruto's blade turned completely white with the hint of blue, showing that it too was ready to go. The two then nodded to each other before the letting out a battle cry and let loose their respective blasts. Right when the two energy made impact, a explosive light dome let itself shine like a beacon in a night sky (though it was still daytime)._

_When the light cleared, Katsuhito looked over at Naruto, who was sleeping and was knocked out at how much energy he had used that day. But what made it hard to just walk straight to Naruto was the big x-like gorge that was in between the two. Katsuhito sighed, it seems he had a lot of planting to do, or...looking at Naruto, he knew what next chore for the boy to do._

_Naruto still remembered having to fill that gorge with all the dirt that kicked up in the surrounding area that day._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Naruto hadn't used the techniques he had learned with the Tenchi-ken because he had no way of knowing the reactions of using them on a strange blade as the sword itself. Where a sword of metal would do for him as he was sure he could do the techniques since he was familiar with such blades, a sword of energy was another matter. Who was it to say if he did that attack he used on Oji-chan which he still hadn't named yet, with the Tenchi-ken and see if the blades energy be burned out from such a discharge of Chakra and blow up in his face, or break the emitter of the beam and be irreparable, or if the sword started to suck in too much of his energy and leave him nothing but a dry husk. There were a number of other risks and hypothesis to go with it.

But it didn't seem he'd have to worry about that anymore since he gave the Tenchi-ken back to Ayeka. The girl was so heart-broken about Yosho's long time passing, and so Naruto gave the sword hilt to her, for her to remember him by. From what he gathered from Sasami-chan, it was that she was to be Yosho's bride when he returned to Jurai. When he asked just how old she and her sister were, she giggle and called him silly, but answered that she was almost just as old as Ryoko, which made Naruto's jaw hit the floor (though there is the obvious age difference between them). Sasami had said that Jurians and those of the Galaxy Police, had an age longevity that lasted a whole lot more than any normal human being. She had also stated that since he was of Jurian royal blood, that meant he too had the age longevity within him as well.

That bit of news scared him a bit. He already had a millenia ahead of him if what Sasami-chan said was true, but with the something like the Kyuubi sealed within him and it's abilities transferring over to him, that meant only one thing. Immortality. He remembered a fact that demons live for countless ages and the Kyuubi no Kitsune had lived for a millenia and some plus years, and from when he last saw him, the fox had quite a lot of life ahead of it for another millenia if it hadn't gotten sealed within him. He almost let out squeak when he realized that if Orochimaru found out about this, the hebi-teme would be be all over him like white on rice. Just thinking like that made him shiver for two reasons. One for being attacked by the powerful Sannin, and the other...he didn't want to really say.

Finally finishing his kata, he breathed in a calming breath and swiped off the sweat he had accumulated on his forehead. Shouldering his light 300 pound bokken, he turned back to get his breakfast at his newly appointed hom and wait for Ero-sennin to come back and get ready for the surprisingly short walk back to Konoha the next day.

* * *

Ayeka, woke up with a scream. The dream she just had was the day Yosho had left to chase after Ryoko. She then chased him into somewhere dark, but just as she was about reach him, he turned around and phased into that Naruto person. The remembrance of him giving the Tenchi-ken back to her playing fresh in her memory within the dream, she had then screamed out in sadness only to wake up. 

She looked to her side and picked up the Tenchi-ken, holding close to her heart," he isn't dead, he can't be," she kept insisting to herself. She looked over to her Imouto and saw she was happily sleeping, so she went up to the window that was in their room and looked to the morning view. Looking at the remaining wreckage of her Ryu-oh that was sticking out of lake nearby, she couldn't help but long to leave this world," I wish I could go home to planet Jurai," she then noticed something moving in her vision," ara?" looking down, she saw it was Ryoko in a new dress.

This one having a green and orange jacket, the green being on right half, while the orange being on the left half, a white long kimono that was parted a bit to show her cleavage with the sides cut to show her legs, showing that they were covered in red spandex pants that seemed connect to the equaly red shoes that had a metal circle at the top end of them.

"What's she up to this early?" Ayeka asked herself in suspicion, her face then turned to one of disgust," what a disgusting thing to see first thing in the morning, that bakemono-onna (monster woman)" she humphed as she closed the curtains and went to get herself clothed.

Ryoko, though, continue her way over to the lake, not really noticing the Ojou-chan's leaving gaze. As she walked onto the lake's surface, not unlike a ninja, but also not seemingly touching since the water didn't seemed to be disturbed by her steps, Ryoko looked around from the surface to the floor of the lake,' now where are you,' she asked herself. Seeing as this wasn't getting he anywhere, she phased into the water below, still not disturbing the water in any way. Once under, she continued to looked around the wreckage, seemingly in no need of air as she did so. She then saw a small black egg of sort and cheered in victory of finding. Picking it up like as if a mother would a baby, she chuckled before rubbing it against her cheek lovingly.

* * *

Opening the door and walking out, Sasami turned to the only one not walking out," come on, Onee-sama," Sasami politely requested to the pigtailed royal woman. 

Looking out into the hall, she hesitated," no, I don't want to!" she said as she stuck her head back in the room in stubbornness.

"Onee-sama," Sasami insisted to Ayeka," you've stayed in this room for one whole week. They're going to think we Juraians don't even have the courtesy to say hello," Sasami said in order to convince her sister to at least come out of her room.

"No, they won't," Ayeka snapped back at Sasami, making the little blue haired girl jolt a bit in surprise. Calming herself, Ayeka held her head a bit as she looked down at her Imouto," but the head of the home is out now, isn't he?" she asked as she remembered the old man that had left the other day.

"If your thinking Jiraiya-Ji-chan, then your wrong. Naruto-Onii-chan is the head of this house, since his Kaasan last owned it. Since he's the only one that is family within the vicinity, the responsibility falls onto him to take care of this clan home, and he is still here," Sasami informed to Ayeka. She then got a bit of sad look on her," Onee-sama, this is very hard on me."

Sighing at the acting Sasami was doing, Ayeka apologized," gomen ne, Sasami. I should be the one to worry about these things," raising her eyebrow a tad bit, Sasami breathed in a sigh, finally she was coming out. Ayeka then adjusted the kimono she was wearing and turned to the door," let's go," she told her Imouto and walked out in a calm and refined manner.

Sasami ran ahead of Ayeka and went down the stairs. She looked back and saw that her sister was still following her, which was good, she had been cramped in that room for too long. But that was almost threatened as Ryoko peeked her head over the couch. Seeing the space pirate, Ayeka huffed and turned her head away from her position from the middle of the stairs," how unpleasant."

Sasami, seeing this as a bit of trouble, ran up to her and started to pull at her hands, wanting her to get past this no matter what,"Onee-sama!" she exclaimed as she pulled her sister down with her to the bottom of the stairs.

"Well, looks who's here. It's been so long, that I was beginning to think you died," Ryoko taunted lightly Ayeka.

"Where's Onii-chan?" Sasami asked as she looked around for the blond haired Jinchuuriki, not that either Juraian knew what he was. Ryoko did, but she really didn't hold that against him, since they were the same in her book.

"Naruto, well, he isn't here, that's for sure," Ryoko answered as she held the little egg that was in her lap gently.

"And I worked so hard to get Onee-sama out here," she pouted a bit. She then noticed the egg Ryoko was rubbing on her lap," ara," she then made her way over to Ryoko to see it more closely," what have you got there? What is it?" She asked excitedly.

Smiling at the girls enthusiasm, she asked," you want to know?"

"Un," she nodded cheerfully. Looking from the corner of her eye, Ayeka only hmphed at what was going on.

Mischievously smiling, Ryoko returned her attention Sasami," it was born this morning," she then held it up to her cheek with happy smile," isn't it adorable?"

"Did you lay it?" Sasami asked she looked at the egg intently.

Seeing the look on Sasami's face, Ayeka intervined by doing a bit of yelling," Sasami-chan, don't touch it!"

Yawning a bit as he came in, Naruto walked in with the 'light' bokken still shouldered onto him. Blinking a bit at seeing the princess up and about, he greeted," yo, Hime," Naruto greeted to Ayeka with a happy grin on his face.

Blushing a bit at how she's been acting lately and partially at how roguishly handsome he was with that grin, she bowed in respect to Naruto," ano, please allow me to express my gratitude for your hospitality to the Jurai Royal Family," looking up from her bit of embarrassment, she looked up to see Naruto's innocently confused face," anyway, thank you very much," she bowed once more to Naruto.

"Ehehehe, no need to thank me, Hime," Naruto said as he scratch the back of his head.

"Ne, ne, Ojou-chan, don't you want to know about this egg?" Ryoko asked quickly in a fake happy manner,' hands off, hussy, he's mine,' Ryoko thought madly as she noticed the deep blush on Ayeka's face as the princess looked at Naruto.

Shaking a bit in anger, Ayeka turned her head to her, but had her eyes closed, as if just looking at the woman would burn her eyes," I have no intention of listening to your insults," before hmphing away from Ryoko. But then she saw something at the corner of her eye and freaked out," Sasami, what are you doing?!" she asked as her Imouto held the egg in her own hands and was rubbing it.

Stopping her rubbing, Sasami looked up at her Onee-sama," but Ryoko-nee-chan's baby is going to be born soon and that's definitely something I want to see," Sasami said cheerfully as she hugged the egg happily. She then turned to Ryoko excitedly," so, you are married, aren't you? Who is the father?"

Ryoko's face then grinned in her cat like manner, a sense of mischief playing across her features. So she quickly leaned in and started to whisper into Sasami's ear," Sasami!" Ayeka exclaimed at how her sisterly was willingly listening and associating with that onna.

Continuing, Ryoko saw how Ayeka was getting more angered and wrapped up her whispering," you see?" Ryoko asked out loud, and immediately started to chuckle at the coming outburst she knew as going to happen.

"Eh?! Naruto-Onii-chan?!" Sasami exclaimed in surprise. Ayeka's face then turned dumbfounded before turning to the really confused looking Naruto.

Naruto looked at the quickly angering Ayeka and wondered what the other two were talking about that made her mad. He really didn't hear what they said as he went and put up the 300 pound bokken in the closet nearby, so that he could at least get it back out when he needed to train again," eh? Nani? Hime, what's the matter?" he asked with squeaky sounding blinks.

"That certainly is none of your business," she snapped at him, her hand clenched with the veins popping out, showing how angered she was. She then lowered her hand and pointed towards Ryoko," why don't you just go over there and hold that egg with that bakemono-onna," Naruto's confusion then turn into a frown.

"Now that's very nice Hime," Naruot chided to the purple haired woman," and what the hell do you mean by egg?" he asked, once more confused.

He was answered by Ryoko as she leaned against his shoulder with the egg in question," I'm so happy to be bearing the child of the man I love."

"Child?!" Naruto freaked out as he looked down at the egg. Did they somehow get into the twilight zone and this was somehow the way babies were born. He half expected the strange theme of the show to be ringing out around him.

"Hold it tight," Ryoko said lovingly to Naruto as she passed the egg to him," it won't be long," she then put her hand on his shoulder, looking at him with an amused smile on her face.

Looking at the egg and then to everyone else, Naruto just didn't know what was going on," Eh? I don't know what's going on here," Naruto said his thoughts out loud. He then was startled a bit as he felt the egg starting to move around his hands. It then let out a red web-like cracks on top before a brown rabbit like foot bursts out of the shell," woah!," Naruto exclaimed but still held onto it. Even if this was strange, this was a baby...something, so he didn't want to hurt the little thing.

Sasami gasped when that happened, but then started to giggle as she saw a head pop out to show its cat like face with bunny, but still feline ears. The cabbit, as Naruto thought of it on the spot, meowed cutely with its eyes closed. He noted that it had a red looking ruby on the middle of its forehead. Ryoko then took the cabbit out of his hands and rubbed its furry face into her cheek," come here, my little Ryo-ohki-chan," Ryoko said in a loving voice.

"Ryo-ohki?" Naruto noted at the name," the name of your ship?" Naruto asked, it then hit him," then that means that cabbit is..."

Ryoko just laughed at his face as it was becoming really shocked," Ryo-ohki?" Ayeka asked as her eyes narrowed at the baby cabbit in Ryoko's arms.

"Yeah, this is Ryo-ohki's child," Ryoko answered to everyone in the room as she petted the brown fur on the little cabbit.

"Can a spaceship have a baby?" Sasami asked with wide eyes as she looked at the cute little Ryo-ohki.

"Sure, my ship was totally destroyed, so it reproduced itself," Ryoko then gave an amused smile to Naruto and Ayeka," you must be crazy to think it's Naruto's child."

"Yeah, I thought that was kind of strange," Sasami admitted as she rested her elbows on the couch with her face being held by her hands on her cheeks.

Huffing at what was going on around her, Ayeka addressed herself to them all," this is so typical, your all making fun of me," she then turned her head and headed for the door to leave.

"Now hold on, Hime," Naruto said as he went up to her, but when he made it to her side, she just turned away from him," we're not making fun of ya," Naruto said as he grasped her arms to make her look at him, but she kept her face turned," at least I'm not."

But she just roughly shrugged his grasp off of her," let go, you cad," she then slapped him across his face, the impact making a sounding clap in the room. Naruto's head was turned to the side because he didn't expect her to do that to him," I thought you were at least a little different, why don't you go have a good time with your fossil woman?" she asked harshly with a restrained anger on her face. But Naruto could see she was holding in some sadness at bay too as he could see the corner of her eyes watering a bit.

She then ran out the door, her tears coming out as she ran. Jiraiya barely had time to dodge her as she passed him," wonder what that was about?" the Gama-sennin asked himself with a raised eyebrow. But he shrugged and proceeded to the living room of the clan home of the Uzumaki's,' or is it Masaki's?' Jiraiya wondered, but shrugged at that too.

As little Ryo-ohki and Sasami got acquainted, Naruto rubbed his slightly red cheek, wondering what Hime was so uptight about," hahaha, that Ojou-chan has a knack for curing my boredom," Ryoko laughed as she stretched a bit.

Showing annoyance on his face, he turned to Ryoko," a prank or two is all good now and again, but doing too much can burn ya, believe me?" Naruto remembered back to the time he got too carried away with one prank too many pranks. It was Anko he had pranked once, and he still shivered at the ways she used her snake bindings on him. Plus her way of 'the talk' had led him to making the Oiroke no Jutsu. Hey, who do think who's body he used to make that Jutsu?

Blushing and getting teary eyed, Ryoko turned to Naruto," you are just so sweet," Ryoko squealed as she glomped him and got behind him," you're so sweet to be concerned about me," she said in a cute voice close to his ear as she felt around his chest. Naruto was blushing at how close she was pressing her busom into his arm, but it turned brighter as her groping went south to his not so little mini-me.

"Whoa! Oi!" Naruto exclaimed as he tried to pry off her hand. No matter how strong he was, she always seemed to be the stronger.

"Oh, Naruto," she relented for a second," where is the sword?" she asked as her hot breath tickled his ear.

"Oh, I gave it back to Hime," he said in a bit of relief as she stopped her groping.

Going bug eyed at hearing that, she grabbed him by the scruff of his tank top, which she oddly noted was a bit heavy even for her," You what?! But that sword contains all of my energy source of power," she then grasped her head in worry with her eyes almost in anime tears," what if she uses it?" she then felt a little faint and started to sway back.

That is until she bumped into a certain pervert," well, well, I certainly having been getting an eyeful of beauties. And it seems I get a bit of a reward too," Jiraiya giggled perversely as he gave a test squeeze on Ryoko's breasts.

"Ero-sennin," Naruto said in exasperation. He was just asking for it.

Getting angered at being touched by someone else other than her Naruto, Ryoko bursts in anger," What are you doing, Jiji?!" she then sent a her hardest punch toward the Gama-sennin, only for it to be calmly blocked by his palm. Naruto didn't even bat an eyebrow at that, since he knew the old pervert had gotten harder hits from Obaa-chan.

"Hohoho, you've certainly gotten yourself a lively one, Naruto," Jiraiya giggled perversely again, making Naruto shake in anger. If he didn't shut up, Naruto swore the old pervert was getting a Sennin Goroshi by the butt end of the Tenchi-ken by the end of the day. Meanwhile, Ryoko just took her fist away and looked back and forth at her fist to the old man in confusion.

Seeing the little cabbit on little Sasami's head, he walked over to look at the cute creature," so this is Naruto's kid, is it?" Jiraiya said as he got surprised looks from those in the room. He had planted listening and viewing devices in the clan home, since it seemed his apprentice was now attracting the ladies, which would make good 'research' material for his next book. He had just come up with a title last night too. Tenchi Muyo! He liked the sound of that one. It wasn't finished yet, but he swore the more Naruto had fun with these girls, the more he'd write, it was bound to be a hit series.

"No, Ji-chan, this is Ryo-ohki. She just hatched from an egg," Sasami informed Jiraiya with a cheeful smile on her face.

Scratching the chin of Ryo-ohki and then patting both of their heads, Jiraiya grinned back to Naruto," well, since this is your kid gaki..."

"What the hell are you talking about, Ero-sennin?!" Naruto asked incredulously, how could the old perv even think that was his kid.

"...you'll have to become responsible, now won't you? You've got a bumpy road ahead of you, gaki," Jiraiya continued with his teasing with a big grin on his face.

Naruto just had his eyes closed and growled a bit," che, whatever," Naruto said as he left out the same door as Ayeka, taking the bokken he had used that morning, along with an extra, to train some more.

"Oi, Naruto, keep up with your Kenjutsu training you got from Katsuhito, along with the Fuuinjutsu I taught ya," Jiraiya hollered to remind the boy.

"Onii-chan," Sasami called out worriedly.

Seeing and hearing this, the Gama-sennin smiled down at the little girl," don't worry about Naruto, he can take care of himself," looking back to where Naruto left, he got a proud smile on," he's much to stubborn to let anything happen to him or anyone he cares for, just like his Otou-san and Okaa-san."

As if sensing something, Ryo-ohki looked back and saw something that caught her interests. She meowed a bit before jumping off Sasami's head to head towards her target of attention," Ryo-ohki-chan," Sasami said in surprise and followed the little cabbit. The little cabbit was about to go outside, but it ran into the glass of the sliding door, making herself get hit in the head. She rolled back a bit before getting up and shaking her head to get the dizziness out of her head," what is it, Ryo-ohki-chan?" she looked up and saw where the little cabbit was looking at," Onee-sama?" she asked as she saw her sister looking at the wreckage that was Ryu-oh. Surprisingly, the cabbit had Ryoko's phase ability and went right through the glass," hey, where are you going?" she was about to follow, but hit her head against the window, forgetting she didn't have that ability at all," Ryo-ohki-chan," she whined to the cabbit, but then jumped in surprised as she heard a crash behind her.

She looked behind her and saw that Ryoko had punched and destroyed apart of the stairway. Looking back at her fist in confusion, she looked to the others and saw Jiraiya's smug grin and Sasami's worried gaze," nani?" Ryoko asked innocently.

* * *

Outside, Ayeka silently gazed at the wreckage of her loved ship, Ryu-oh. Seeing that it was impossible to salvage now, she let the truth about her situation sink, she was really stranded now. It made her almost cry that she didn't even know if her Onii-sama was still alive or not. 

From down at her position, Ryo-ohki was worried about the state Ayeka was in. So, in an innocent act, she rubbed her face and body against Ayeka's ankle, in act of how a cat would cheer up a person and to cheer up this pretty lady.

Jumping at the contact, Ayeka screamed and started to jumping around to shoo away whatever was touching. She didn't know what kind of animals were on this planet and she didn't want to suddenly find out she was poisoned or something. But when she looked down, she saw the little monster that was Ryoko's ship, which meowed innocently and happily at her," Ryo-ohki," Ayeka said with a still freaked out face, but then turned to disgust and started making shooing noises and gestures," go away, you dirty little thing!" the little cabbit just cocked her head and meowed again. The cabbit then hopped towards her, but Ayeka stepped back. Another jump that was much closer, Ayeka stepped back again and huffed with crossed arms," very well, I want you to stay right there," she then pointed to herself," I'll be the one to go away," she then started to walk off, but she left one order before leaving," don't you dare follow me," but not two seconds later, the little cabbit hopped after her.

As Ayeka continued to walk around the beaten path of the forest, Ryo-ohki continued to follow. A few moment's later, she looked back and saw that the little cabbit was still following he, although, it was at a great distance. Turning at a fork that she was familiar with so far, with the cabbit still following, she turned and ordered again," I said don't follow me," Ryo-ohki skidded to a stop before trying to run to the side and dashed into the bush nearby. But the cabbit came back with a sad look in her eyes.

Not even caring, she was about to turn back, but just in front of the little cabbit was a flower she never thought she'd see anywhere else other than her planet," the Royal Teardrop?" she asked herself in surprise. Bending down, she plucked the flower that was near Ryo-ohki," no...it can't be," she then remembered when she had picked this flower up once before, when she was but a child and had given it to her Onii-sama because it was the same color of his eyes.

Remembering that memory, since she had also mentioned that she would be his bride when she was old enough, she shed tears of sadness, her tears dripping and drenching the lower parts of her kimono. Ryo-ohki saw this, with a tear bouncing off her nose, and started licking the hand that held the flower. But Ayeka just move her hands and started to covered her face to try and stop crying," leave me alone, please leave me alone," she said with heavy sorrow in her voice.

The little cabbit jumped off her lap and was about to do as told with a sad look on her face, but then saw something that might cheer her up. Next thing Ayeka saw, was a flower being shown to her, the petals matching her color of eyes. She looked down and saw that Ryo-ohki was holding it in her mouth, presenting it to her," for me?" she asked to the little cabbit, which Ryo-ohki confirmed with eye smiles and a happy meow. Giggling a bit, she took the flower," you funny little thing," she commented with a thankful smile on her face. Ayeka, as soon as the cabbit was in her lap, started to pet and scratch the chin of Ryo-ohki," don't you know that I hate you?" though she asked the question, it didn't have the scornful tone she used to have towards it. The little cabbit showed her appreciation as she licked Ayeka's petting hand, making Ayeka giggle at her cute nature.

* * *

Back at the Uzumaki clan home, Ryoko phased through the floor of the recent Juraians living quarters. Looking around, she saw no one was in. She then started to look through all the luggage that was salvaged from Ryu-oh," let's see," she muttered as she continued to look for the Tenchi-ken. As soon as she went through most of them, she shook her head, she couldn't find it," just where would she keep that sword?" she asked herself with a thoughtful pose. Looking to one of wood Juraian luggages, she saw a holographic image of the Juraian royal that defeated her," ah, Yosho!" she scowled to the image," her Onii-sama," but then that sneer turned to a happy thoughtful look," though I do like him at that size," it did give her sense of dominance seeing him like this. 

"Onee-chan, where are you?" Sasami's voice called out and was getting closer to the room where Ryoko was.

Jumping at the voice, she looked left and right to see anyway out," this doesn't look good," she then quickly phased through the nearby wall, just in time as Sasami entered the room.

"No, she isn't in here," she noted as she looked into the empty room. Getting a lonely sad face on, she pouted," where did everyone go?"

* * *

Outside, in a grass field nearby, Ayeka sat under that shade of a tree with Ryo-ohki happily napping in her lap," so, tell me, what do I do now?" she asked to the little cabbit," with my spaceship destroyed, I can neither fly, nor communicate with my people," she then scratched the little cabbit's cute belly," the only clue I have is the sword. I wonder..." she trailed off as she looked back at her ships wreckage in the lake nearby, the lake and wreckage being in plain view from her position," could my Onii-sama really be...," little Ryo-ohki then yawned cutely in her nap, returning her attention to it," but you don't understand a word I say." 

Ryo-ohki's ears then peaked up a bit, as if hearing something interesting. She jumped off Ayeka's lap and started to make her way fast towards it," what is it?" she asked worriedly. The little cabbit turned to her and seemed to gesture for her to follow with her long floppy ear. It then turned back and made it's way to what it found interesting," you'll get lost," she warned, but it didn't stop the little cabbit as it kept running towards the forest nearby.

"RYO-OHKI-CHAN," Ayeka called out in worry. Looking around, she could see no reaction to her call, which worried her more," I can't find her anywhere," the little cabbit had wormed her way into her heart and she wouldn't deny she now cared for the little cute cabbit ship that was Ryoko's. She then caught the sound of grunts and tapping of something being hit with wood.

She then came upon a clearing with high pillars of rock in the center. On top of them was Naruto jumping from one thin pillar to another while keeping a piece of log bouncing up in the air, trying to keep his balance while doing so. And from what she was seeing, he was doing good. Looking to the side, she saw at least maybe two hundred identical blonds balancing themselves on some kind sturdy needle, balancing upside down on one finger alone with the energy that was explained to what the people of this planet used, Chakra (Think Yusuke's training with Genkai off of Yu Yu Hakusho). Another group, this one far smaller since it was just ten of them, was working on pieces of paper, reading over books and practicing what was on them slowly and carefully, at least that was what it looked like to her.

Hearing that something dropped, she looked up to see Naruto balancing on one of the pillars with a relaxed form no longer hitting the plank of wood in the air, though she wondered how he could be so relaxed at such a height with such flimsy looking pillars of rock. He jumped down and made another clone of himself, not even needing to call the name of his Jutsu, or needing to use a hand sign since he used it so much. She was really awed at how all of this was possible," alright, let's go through the basics," Naruto said to his clone, who nodded in return. Naruto handed the extra bokken to the clone and the two of them held them at their sides before laying them on their left shoulders, their bokkens grasped in their right hands. Ayeka saw this and was getting a little interested as it seemed familiar to her," ready?" Naruto asked, the clone nodding in recognition that it was. The two then lifted their swords before charging past each other and started the sword routine practice Naruto learned from his Oji-chan.

Ayeka's eyes opened wide in surprise,' that's...' the sword stances, the practice of it, the movement of the sword. Seeing Naruto doing it, she saw a faint image of her Onii-sama in his place,' that's just like the swordplay routines of Jurai's Royal Family...Onii-sama...' she then perked up at this," it may be a clue to his whereabouts," she muttered her thoughts out loud to herself. Stepping further towards the clearing, she called out," Naruto-sama," Ayeka then missed her footing and yelled in surprised, as she didn't see the slope that was behind her.

"Eh?" Naruto looked over to where Ayeka was, but was cut off from doing anything else as the extra bokken Naruto gave the clone, which was just as heavy, hit his head hard," itai," Naruto then clutched his head in pain.

"What's the matter, boss? You got slow all of sudden," the clone asked with a grin on its face.

"That wasn't even part of the routine!" Naruto exclaimed with anger etched onto his face.

"Duh," the clone said with a chuckle, but its short life was cut off as Naruto decked it over its head.

"Damn clones, their starting to get annoying," Naruto muttered in annoyance. Seriously, it was like they just exaggerated his personality from when he was younger. Shaking his head, he made his way to where he heard Hime's voice," Hime?" Naruto asked as he looked over the bush. He blushed as he saw the shapely legs that Ayeka was showing in her position.

"Itai, why must I suffer this kind of disgrace?" Ayeka whined at her injury, her body laid out on the ground, her kimono parted a bit to show her legs. She looked up and saw Naruto's blushing face and knew what that was about, making her sputter a bit and try to cover her modesty by covering her showing legs with her hands, all the while blushing at the thought of Naruto-sama looking at her.

"What are you doing down there? Are you alright?" Naruto asked worriedly and made his way down as soon as he got his blush under control.

"Gomenosai, I'm alright," she said as she sat down on her knees, though she did note the mild discomfort coming from her left leg.

"Hime," Naruto said worriedly.

"I'm alright," she persisted as she tried to get up. Tried being the word, as she immediately went down on her knees again with a hiss of pain," it hurts," she told him as she put her hands on his arms with Naruto holding onto her, trying to make sure she was really alright.

Seeing a bit of red in his corner of vision, he looked her left leg and saw a trail of red blood going down on it," red blood," he noted.

"Eh?" Ayeka blinked at his muttering, not quite hearing him.

"Oh, nothing," Naruto tried to play off, as the discovery of her color of blood meant she wasn't that much different from a human. Shaking his head, he looked at the wound that was on her leg," it looks like a bad sprain," being ninja, he had to know at least a little on field injuries, even if it was just passing knowledge. Looking around, he picked up two sticks and set them beside her injured part of her leg and tied them down with the medical bandages he had in his back hip pouch.

"Ano..."Ayeka muttered, getting Naruto's attention," that sword-play routine you were performing, where did you learn it?" she asked with a bit of anticipation.

Seeing no harm in answering, he smiled as he kept making sure the make-up brace was properly in place," I learned it from my Oji-chan, he's a really great Kenjutsu master, I even learned a few good Jutsu's from him," his smile brightened a lot at that as he really was proud of the moves he learned from his Oji-chan.

"This Oji-chan of yours, do you think he might know anything about my Onii-sama?" Ayeka asked with wavering eyes.

Blinking at that, he shrugged," I don't know, but he might just have some information since he's the only priest of the family shrine, so he might know more about what happened to Yosho," Naruto then turned his back to her and kneeled down.

Seeing this, she muttered a confused," eh?"

"Come on, I can't have you using that foot much now. So climb up on my back," Naruto said with a happy smile on his face, making Ayeka blush at how handsome he looked with the light of the sun positioned just right in the forest light. She nodded and climbed upon his back. He lifted her up effortlessly and the two made their way towards Naruto's home.

* * *

"Ryoko-Nee-chan, Ryoko-Nee-chan," Sasami called out to the bummed out space pirate laying on the couch, bummed out because she couldn't find the Tenchi-ken anywhere," it's raining," she told the cyan haired woman as soon as she made it over to the couch, Ryoko just grunting at what she said," stop the rain, my sister and the others are still outside," Sasami pleaded to Ryoko. 

"Eeehh, on this planet, they don't have a way of doing that yet," Ryoko informed the blue haired girl, but then a light bulb dinged in her head as she remembered who she was talking to," ne, Sasami-chan, do you happen to know where your Onii-chan keeps Naruto's sword?" Ryoko asked in an excited voice, thinking that she finally made a breakthrough on finally finding the sword.

"Eh...she carries it with her wherever she goes, I think," Sasami answered innocently, making Ryoko deflate.

"Of course," Ryoko said in resignation before laying back down.

* * *

Naruto and Ayeka continued to walk through the beaten path, the rain coming down hard on them. Naruto knew he wouldn't get sick by this, the Kyuubi kept him from getting the common cold even. But Ayeka had no such thing and he could tell she was getting cold from all the water that was clinging her clothes onto her. Even if he didn't know if her race got sick at all, he didn't want to risk it. Looking around, he saw a familiar shed,' that shed...' a flashback when Mizuki tricked him to steal a certain scroll flashed in his mind. That scroll taught him his signature Jutsu, the very Jutsu that was helping him train to become a better shinobi. As soon as that flashback passed, he remembered his passenger and quickly made his way to the shed. As he opened the door to the inside, he was sort of surprised how close it was to his home. Though, he did remember he ran quite a distance from Konoha to get to this shed. 

As soon as he set her down, Naruto took off his weighted, but also very wet black tank top and started to wring out the water from it. Ayeka looked up to him as soon as she straightened her wet kimono and blushed like tomato. The build Naruto had would make many girls, young and old, within reasonable ages, drool at. In a way, his body was close to that of a body builder, but she could tell it wasn't like those men that had too much muscle on their arms to fight with. Naruto's muscles were big, but were within reasonably proportions that allowed him both speed and power. (think like DBZ muscles)

Looking around, Naruto took a dry towel that was nearby," here, you can dry yourself off with this," Naruto offered as he gave a big foxy grin to her. Seeing her looking a little cold, he looked around and found some wood nearby. He made a small pile in the middle of the room, where the cement was and made sure there were no objects nearby to start any sort of fire. As soon as he made sure it was safe enough, he put his hands into the formation of the Tora seal and breathed in. To Ayeka's amazement, he blew out a small stream of fire from his mouth, burning and lighting the wood he laid out for her to warm up. Seeing that she would need some privacy, since she couldn't properly dry herself without stripping her clothes off, he stood up," I'll go outside for a bit while you dry yourself off," he informed to her politely. Seeing her nod, he left the shed and stood outside, letting the rain drench his body further. He shivered a bit, but that was it, he felt worse temperatures before, so it wasn't a big deal. Looking up to the sky and the surroundings for a bit, he asked," I wonder how much things have changed," Naruto wondered as his thoughts turned to his home, Konohagakure.

Stripping off the wet clothing and properly laying the wet clothes out, Ayeka started to dry herself off as she wondered about Naruto for a bit. He was a bit like that onna, Ryoko, but he was generally kind, funny, and a good person over all,' and nice butt,' she noted with a blush on her face. She then flinched a bit as she heard something clatter in the back of the shed. Looking around for what made that noise, she quietly sat down and hoped whatever it was would leave just as silently. Hearing another clatter, she jumped again," nani?" she asked with a little fear. The next thing she knew, something was clinging onto her breasts. Blushing a bit, she screamed out in fright.

Naruto heard this and bursts into the shed," Hime, what's wrong?" he asked in urgency in his voice as he pulled out a kunai from his pouch.

Ayeka immediately glomped him for protection, Naruto quickly circling his free arm around her with his kunai in a defensive position," something...something lunged at me," she answered him quickly, looking along with him at what it was that came at her.

Looking at movement coming from behind a box, Naruto looked to see Ryo-ohki coming out from behind it with a sad look on her face, tears welling up a bit at the corner of hers eyes as she meowed sadly at them," oh, don't worry," Naruto assured as he put the kunai back in his pouch," it's only Ryo-ohki-chan," he informed the princess as he put his remaining hand around her waist as well.

"Eh?" Ayeka muttered a bit before turning to see Ryo-ohki meowing at her sadly," mou, she scared the daylights out of me, the naughty thing," she then noticed that her hand was on something soft, but also very firm on her hand," eh?" she muttered again and looked up to see Naruto's face looking down closely at hers. She then noted her hands were on his well developed chest, making her blush brightly.

"A-ano," Naruto sounded quietly as he felt her really good figure around his arms, making him gulp a little. The two gently broke away from each other for the moment," I guess I'll just go back outside," Naruto said as he felt it was a bit awkward now.

Just before he went out, he heard Ayeka," outside?" he looked back and saw her concerned face, which he noted was both kawaii and beautiful. Naruto shook his wondered what she wanted," outside, it must be cold," she said with the clear intention of letting him stay inside. Naruto would have said it was alright, but he couldn't deny her offer. Though the blush on his face told he was really kind of embarrassed to be around a woman who was as beautiful as her in a wet looking suit like hers now. He really didn't notice the same blush on Ayeka's facing, thinking of being in the same room with someone as handsome and kind as him.

The two then settled down a little nearby the fire while little Ryo-ohki looking around the shed a bit," I guess I misunderstood certain things," Ayeka informed Naruto.

"Eh?" Naruto asked in confusion as he didn't know what she was specifically talking about.

"Since you were with Ryoko-san, I thought you were her friend," Ayeka clarified to him a little.

"Well, we haven't become friends exactly, but I'd like to think she is one," before Ayeka could intervene, Naruto continued, oblivious to what she was going to say," but it really all started when I opened that gate," Naruto informed her.

Perking a bit at that info, she forgot her argument on why he would associate himself with that onna," the gate?"

"There is a cave nearby the shrine, the shrine where my Oji-chan may be sleeping in now," Naruto noted out loud and hoped his Oji-chan wasn't too angry with him on what happened," anyhow, Ryoko was locked up in that cave."

"My Onii-sama did that," Ayeka said with certainty in her voice.

"Yosho, huh?" Naruto asked more to himself than her," that's what the legend say's," he noted to her. After saying that, there was a bit silence before he spoke up again," can I ask you a question?"

"Oh...sure," she nodded as soon as she looked up at him.

"What are you going to do now?" Naruto asked as he knew that since she was royalty, their must be at least some panic about her disappearance by now.

"I know I cannot return to my planet now," she informed him with resignation in her voice and looked at her knees for a bit," I must continue the search for my brother. Only its hard for me, I have no relatives on this alien planet," her tone sad at being alone with her sister. It wasn't that she was a nuisance or anything, but being alone with no family nearby was a scary thing.

"Then just stay with us," Naruto said calmly to, as if it was just as simple as that, and it was really," besides it being Ryoko's fault, it's also my blame as well. And besides," Naruto then grinned happily at her, making Ayeka blush at his gaze and grin," I guess, since your related to Yosho, that would make us family."

"Yosho was my half-brother," Naruto blinked at that, okay, what did that matter," you may think it odd to marry your brother..." Naruto bit his lip to stop from interrupting, since in-family marriages was a norm on this planet, since the Hyuuga and the former Uchiha clan did such things to keep the Kekkei Genkai's 'pure',"...but even though my parents arranged the engagement, I was happy about it," Naruto then saw her face starting to sadden more," just...just to think that I won't be able to share this feeling with my Onii-sama, I don't..." he then panicked a bit as she started to cry a bit," I don't know what to do anymore," she covered her face to try and stop herself from crying.

Trying to come up with something, he then remembered something," his ship...it must have been destroyed, just like yours was," he then stood up and smiled at her," that's gotta be it, and he was forced to..." Naruto trailed off as he saw her lifting her head up to look at him, her tears receding back into her eyes as she did so," if from what I found out about our race of people, he should still be alive," he then turned his grin to a really happy smile," so cheer up, okay," just saying that made her smile at him and made her believe his words.

Hearing the meow of Ryo-ohki, he saw that she seemed to want his attention," what's up, Ryo-ohki-chan?" Naruto asked in a upbeat voice. Looking at the basket nearby that she seemed to have dragged towards them, he noted that there were carrots inside," carrots?" he took one out and waved a bit in front of her," you want some carrots?" seeing her paw at it, he chuckled," come on, you want one," seeing her meow happily, he tossed it for her to fetch," here," he said cheerfully as she watched the cabbit make its way quickly to the orange vegetable. The little cabbit, seeing the vegetable, nibbled at it before its eyes shine like Naruto's when he first ate ramen, and started to chomp down on it with gusto.

Seeing this, Naruto and Ayeka shared a little laugh," carrot's, huh? Eat enough of those and you'll grow to be a big, strong ship, Ryo-ohki-chan," Naruto said with a big grin on his face, making Ryo-ohki meow happily in agreement.

* * *

After little bit of small talk later, Naruto checked outside and had to cover his eyes to stop the brightness of the sun from blinding him," well, it looks like it cleared up," Naruto noted. He then turned to Ayeka and held out his hand with a smile," well, let's go," Ayeka stared at him a bit with an unknowing gaze before laying her hand on his. 

The two then started to make their way once again back to Naruto's clan home, fully clothed of course. As Ayeka tried to keep her thoughts coherent as she rode on Naruto's back, she spotted a large tree, a tree that was definitely larger than most in a clearing," ara, what is that?" Ayeka asked Naruto as she looked at the tree from her position.

Looking to where she was gazing at, he saw the same tree that was a bit of monument to Konoha. His face then screwed up into a concentrated face as he tried to remember his misguided history of Konoha," I think that tree is called the Shodai's Tree. My history isn't a good subject in my mind, but I think it had something to do with our first Hokage in getting his power's over plants and wood, which was called the Mokuton, or Wood Release," Naruto explained to Ayeka. Looking at her intrigued gaze, he asked," would you like to see it?"

Having suspicions about the tree, she nodded and the two made their way down to see the tree up close, with Ryo-ohki not far behind with carrots tied onto her to carry and a single carrot in her mouth. Once they made it, Naruto put down Ayeka so she could see it up close. The royal princess walks up to the tree and starts to inspect the tree," there is no doubt," she commented out loud," this is Funaho, it's alive," she said with excited relief in her voice.

"Funaho?" Naruto asked confusedly with a quirked eyebrow.

"My Onii-sama's ship," Ayeka clarified to Naruto," remember there was a tree exactly like this in my ship? This tree is the heart and soul of the ship."

"Eeehh, so this transforms into one of those giant spaceships?" Naruto asked with great intrigue in his voice. If they could make a whole of bunch these tree's, why they'd have a whole fleet of them, which he was sure Jurai had.

Shaking her head a bit sadly, she explained," no, this tree has taken root, it can't become a ship," she then took out the Tenchi-ken and tapped it twice by the emitter part of the sword. Electricity then statically come out of the emitter, brushing up against the tree, a weird high pitched tone sounding as it did so.

The next thing Naruto knew, the tree was lighting up rainbow like beams all around them, bouncing off the water and going up into the sky," woah, what's going on here?!" Naruto asked frantically as he tried to see what was going on.

"The ship's memory," Ayeka answered as visions started to show them what had happened many years ago.

"Memory?" Naruto asked with a bit hesitance, before the two of them were pulled into the tree's showing memories. He looked around and saw it was space again, but then he saw something coming out from the darkness of it," what is that?"

Just then, Ryo-ohki and another Juraian ship flew by," that's my Onii-sama's ship," Ayeka confirmed to Naruto.

As the two fought from their ships on the planet's surface, another fight was being shown, this one showing Ryoko in a sort of berserk like state, fighting a man in royal clothing. This man having tanned skin, purple eyes, and long black hair," Ryoko, she almost looks like..." Naruto stopped at that, since even if he didn't see how he went berserk with Kyuubi's Youki, he knew he must have looked just as scary, or even more so than her with his looks," and is that Yosho?" Naruto asked as he looked at that royally dressed man who slashed at Ryoko with the Tenchi-ken.

When Yosho's ship shot Ryoko's ship far from the where Funaho had crash landed, he saw a smaller ship eject from and follow to where Ryoko had crashed. Not a second later, that the two seemed to have gone through a tough battle, as even though Ryoko looked relatively unharmed, Yosho was bleeding from an injury on his head and his body looked torn up and bruised. The one thing that was keeping him from getting injured further was Yosho having stabbed Ryoko in the throat, seemingly sucking in the red gems, through the beam of the Tenchi-ken, that were Ryoko's source of power. Naruto oddly noted the crash seemed to have made the valley and mountains that was around the shrine," so this was how the land was made," so much for not having this place not touched by the horrors of war and battle, Naruto noted sourly.

As soon as the vision of Ryoko having lost to Yosho was done, the tree stopped its special lighting effect, ending the vision the two had just saw," he is alive, I'm sure of it now. Since Funaho is alive, somewhere on this planet, Yosho must be alive also," Ayeka said happily. Looking at Naruto, she gave him an apologetic smile to him," gomenosai ne, I've been so cold to you. I'll return this to you," Ayeka said as she gestured to the Tenchi-ken.

"Eh?" Naruto asked with a little surprise she would be giving such an important memento back to him.

"You are related by blood to Jurai's Royal Family. I am asking you to protect us, until my Onii-sama is found," Ayeka clarified with honest smile on her face.

"Weeeellll," Naruto scratched the back of his head. It's not that Naruto didn't want to have it back, because he still wanted to see if he could use the Kenjutsu techniques on such a blade, but he didn't want to take it from someone that held it so dearly to her heart. But then, as he took the sword, he just gave his foxy grin to her and nodded. He would protect her, Sasami-chan, and Ryoko-chan. It was part of the saying his Oji-chan had told him, 'if you protect someone, 'I won't let them die', and he would abide by that saying with all of his will.

"Onee-sama," the two of the heard Sasami's voice call out to them and saw that Ryo-ohki was leading the little blue haired girl to them.

"Sasami," Ayeka greeted with a little surprise.

"Where have you been? You've been gone so long, I was worried," Sasami said worriedly as if she were the older sibling.

"Gomen ne, did you come all this way by yourself?" Ayeka asked her Imouto, since she didn't seem to have changed out of her morning pajamas.

Shaking her head with relieved happy smile, she replied," no, Ryoko-Nee-chan is with me and Ryo-ohki-chan met us halfway," she answered as the little cabbit made its home on Sasami's right shoulder, happily resting on her shoulder as if she were her mother," she brought us here," she said as the little cabbit smiled and meowed happily to them.

Giggling at the cute face of Ryo-ohki, Ayeka couldn't think to hate the little cabbit," you are one funny little creature," Ayeka said with a cheerful tone. Ryo-ohki just meowed happily again and made its way on top of Sasami's head, everyone smiling at the happy mood permeating in the atmosphere.

"Well, well, what a friendly atmosphere," said a familiar voice out loud. The group turned to see Ryoko standing on top of the water, as if it was the floor itself. It really didn't freak the Juraian, Ryo-ohki knew she was just levitating a bit, and Naruto could walk on water just like any experienced ninja out there.

"Ryoko-chan," Naruto waved happily to her, not noticing the sneer on Ayeka's face. If he did, he didn't show that he saw it. As soon as he greeted her, she teleported in her ghost like manner and appeared on Naruto side with her arm hanging off of his shoulder, though she did get a bit of smirk out of seeing Naruto shiver a bit, she knew of his fear of ghost," hn, Naruto, how come you've been with this unworthy girl all of this time?"

"Well I couldn't just leave her, she injured herself earlier," Naruto said with pure innocence in his voice. He didn't know what the two girls problem were with each other, but if it got any worse then just some argument, he'd see that the problem would be nipped in the bud if he had anything say about it. Besides, he wasn't sure if the house was on any sort of insurance since it moved here. If only he knew about either case.

Looking down at his right hand, she saw the Tenchi-ken in it and grinned happily," ooh, you got the sword back, Naruto!" she then patted him on the shoulder in congratulations," well done, my boy."

"No, I returned the sword to Naruto," Ayeka informed Ryoko, making Ryoko stop in her congratulations.

"Eh?" looking back and forth at Ayeka and Naruto, he noted the bit of embarrassed look on Naruto's face. Trying to play off at what she was seeing, she chuckled," okay, so you're pissed we got it back."

"But it's true," Naruto said truthfully, wondering why Ryoko would say such a thing.

"Naruto and I are related by blood, it's really none of your business," Ayeka informed a little harshly with her cheerful tone.

Sputtering madly at what she just said, she stood there with electricity starting to arch around her body," none of my business?!" she asked with anger and annoyance in her voice," I come all this way just to help you," she hmphed and turned her head away at the moment," alright then, do what you want," she then teleported away in her usual ghost like manner.

"Ryoko-Nee-chan," Sasami called out worriedly.

"To help us?" Ayeka and Naruto asked to each other in confusion at what Ryoko just said.

Seeing this a bad sign, Naruto called out to her," Oi, Ryoko-chan, it's all a misunderstanding. We didn't mean any harm by it."

"Forget it, let's go," Ayeka waved off and approached Naruto.

"But, you don't want to know what she'll do when she's like this. If she's anything like me..." Naruto trailed off as he can just imagine the payback pranks that she would get them with. He hoped she didn't read any of Ero-sennin books and learn how to do the Sennin Goroshi. He had enough of that from Kakashi-sensei.

"Maa, I thought you were going to protect me," Ayeka said in teasing manner. She then grabbed his hand and started to drag him away gently," let's go, Naruto-sama," Naruto just blinked and wondered what just got into Hime all of sudden, not even protesting about her dragging him away at the moment," come now," Ayeka urged him on and he just grunted in acknowledgment and did as he was told.

Sasami saw this and sighed, it seemed Naruto-Onii-chan had captured his Onee-sama's heart somehow. But she just shook her head, at least it was going to get interesting between everyone when they left for Naruto-Onii-chan's home tomorrow. Ryo-ohki, ever oblivious to the situation since she was just born, just meowed happily since everyone seemed to have cheered up.

One thing was to note for tomorrow for this group, and that was: Konoha, get ready for an interesting ride.

**A/N:** Well, that's CH. 3. Now, I know it seems that I made a bit of a contridiction on Naruto's strength from the beginning. But let me just note one thing, I doubt with even his own strength he could have torn those tough alien branches he was imprisoned in, since Ryoko was just lazing about in her jail cell and she is definitely stronger than him, even if she doesn't show it. As for the flash back with that Jutsu he had learned from Katsuhito, I got that scene from bleach when Ichigo had a flashback of his own when he fought Renji. Now, I know it seemed uncreative, but what other good way for him to become a good Kenjutsu user than to use a scene from an anime that thrives on blades and swords with special abilities alike. Plus, Katsuhito doesn't really need to hide his skills since the planet of Edo has people that are just as strong and/or stronger them him, most notably, Akatsuki. Oh, some of you might be wondering what Naruto's clan home looks like, so just think of Tenchi's original house, only bigger since this is a clan home. Now, next chapter will be when Naruto returns to Konoha, the time you all have been waiting for. Hopefully, I won't disappoint you all and make a good chapter out of it. Well, give me some review guys or PM me, ja ne.

NeroSparda


	4. WELCOME BACK TO KONOHA

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or Tenchi Muyo!

WELCOME BACK TO KONOHA

Everything was peaceful within the forest that surrounded the village that was Konoha. The birds chirped, the forest animals scurried about, and the trees rustled quietly with the wind. Nothing could break the peacefulness that was permeating today.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF NARUTO-SAMA!!"

BOOM!!

"MAKE ME YOU FLAT CHESTED OJOU-CHAN!!"

CRASH!!

Okay, maybe I wrote too soon. (00')

Naruto sighed for what was the umpteenth time today. Not long after waking up in the morning that day, he and Jiraiya set out to report back to Tsunade about their return. He didn't kid himself that Ryoko, Ayeka, and Sasami would stay, he knew they wanted to come and see his village, so he had told them to put on what they could for a long walk. After that, they went their way.

He had hoped the two, Ryoko and Ayeka, would stay content with the peacefulness of the trip to Konoha. But then Ryoko had gotten a bit antsy and started to flirt and fondle with him. It really didn't bother him; it actually flattered him that such a beautiful woman wanted him. It was right at that moment that Ayeka started to protest about her hanging off of him and saying she was a hussy for trying to seduce Naruto-sama.

Naruto had tried to put a stop to it, but the two would always butt heads with each other every so often, that he had just given up,' why can't they just get along,' Naruto wondered. Obviously he's still as dense as he was before, so let's leave him alone for minute.

As the two women continued to change some of the surrounding forest's landscape, Jiraiya had to go over the progress of his student's skill in his head. He really had never thought he would have gotten the boy so good at this point in time. He had really thought of leaving the rest of the boy's training to Kakashi to get him up to par with Jounin level skilled opponents, but his plan on giving him to his Oji-chan had went past his expectations. The boy was now was really proficient in both his art of Fuuinjutsu and in the art of Kenjutsu, thanks to his Oji-chan. He had even changed somewhat. He could tell by the look in the boy's eyes. Where they had a good determination from before, it was now a blazing inferno that his sensei had called 'The Will of Fire'.

His body truly bulked up, a thing that was the first noticeable thing to see when you look at him now. When he had tested his skill and strength the other day, he was a bit hard pressed to fight the blond neo-Genin. It wasn't that he had gotten beaten, because after seeing what he could do, he had up the notched and started to take the boy down a peg. Not that it was actually easy to do that, the boy was adapting himself to Jiraiya's tactics as well, but he had nonetheless lost to him.

Plus, the sword that boy had, it was similar to the Raijin-ken, but had no elemental alignment, only pure energy that he assumed was pure Chakra being emitted from the hilt. It had also caught him off guard when the boy had sent a blade beam cut towards him. When he had asked if it was the sword's ability to do that, he was met with shake of the head and was told that it was a Jutsu his Oji-chan had taught him and that he could do it with other katana type weapons. It made him wonder who Katsuhito really was, he was more than just a simple Kenjutsu master and Shinto priest.

Looking over at the boy now, he really had to say he closely resembled his father so much now, it wasn't even funny. The boy was now wearing a different set of clothing than his usual attire. The gear he had a before really couldn't handle his build and he needed weighted clothes, so they had gone to a nearby village not too long ago the other day and had ordered a new set of clothes.

He still wore the same ninja sandals and headband, but he now he wore black turtle neck shirt with a flak jacket that resembled a Jounin jacket colored in black and outlined in orange trimmings; black pants that had kunai pouch strapped onto his right leg with the back hip pouch still on the right backside of his hip, which was colored dark orange with leaf symbol stitched on the flap; and over the jacket and turtle neck was a trench coat that resembled his former apprentice, Namikaze Minato, but this one was dark orange with black flames rising from the bottom with the clan symbol of Uzumaki; the swirl symbol in the middle of his back with his turtle neck shirt's sleeves coming out the short sleeve of the trench coat and were strapped at the top and bottom of his forearms with a pair of metal knuckled black fingerless gloves.

He had to chuckle though; it was funny to see that look of exasperation on the boy's face. It was similar to when Minato had gotten to many fangirls fighting over him. Looking over at the boy's source of frustration, he had to go over his head on what these girls to could do.

Ryoko was told in legend that she could decimate mountains in a matter of seconds and could see why they had said so. From what he gathered from those energy blasts she did, it was possible, but didn't seem to have that kind of power. But once he heard that she wasn't at full power because she only had one gem on her, it convinced him that if she did get the other ones, she would be more than just a force to be reckoned with the overall skills she had.

Then there were to two space princesses. Sasami, the sweet little girl, didn't have any sort of combat skills, but she did cook a mean dish, of that his tummy had told him once he ate her food. Now her sister, Ayeka was something to note about. She could summon pieces of small floating bamboo's that could hold down an enemy and allow herself to use her own energy attacks that were on par with Ryoko herself at the moment.

Seeing the ability to use the bamboo made him suspicious about his teammate's, Tsunade, grandfather, the Shodaime Hokage. It was known that he could control plants and trees to do his bidding because it was thought to be a Kekkei Genkai, but Tsunade didn't have it, so it left the possibility that he somehow had obtained something from a certain source. After hearing about Naruto's and Ayeka's trip to the Shodaime's Tree, which was revealed to be actually a Juraian computer named Funaho, it brought new theory to him. Maybe the Shodaime had somehow gotten favor from the living tree and was presented with a gift that allowed him such control over plants. He'd have to relay this to Tsunade and let her know the true origin of the Shodaime's Tree, no matter how ridiculous it seemed.

Seeing Konoha gates from a good distance, he called out to the two rough housing girls," alright you two, stop!" Jiraiya called out to them, making the two freeze from stretching out each other's mouths," we're almost to the village, so that means no blasts of destructive energy, no binding from floating pieces bamboo, and no flying around like maniacs…"

Naruto sighed a bit of relief as he saw the two finally calming down, as they saw the logic in seeing about keeping their abilities secret from the people of this planet.

"…But that doesn't mean you can't punch, kick, strangle, or any other physical means to fight each other with," Jiraiya finished with big smile on his face. Naruto sent Jiraiya a heated glare as the two girls looked at each other lightning clashing in between them.

Luckily for Naruto, the two turned their head's away from each other and walked on. Naruto sighed in satisfaction at this and turned to Jiraiya," it's really been a long time," Naruto nodded with wistful smile as he looked at the surrounding forest.

"Hmhmhm, it sure has, excited?" Jiraiya questioned to the blond boy beside him.

"You should know the answer to that Ero-Sennin," Naruto answered with foxy grin. He chuckled as he dodged a downward punch that would have bopped his head.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!" Jiraiya called out to him indignantly.

Sasami just giggled at her Onii-chan's antics," Onii-chan is funny," Sasami noted out loud to her sister and Ryoko.

"Yes, he is a bit of jester," Ayeka agreed as she stifled a giggle when Naruto kept teasing Jiraiya-sama with his usual foxy grin.

"He's a fox that one," Ryoko hinted a bit to the two, not the two would know what she was hinting at yet, but they'd find out soon enough. It was Naruto's place to tell them what he really was, but that wouldn't stop her from leaving a hint every now and again about it. It would be better they knew sooner, than later. But Naruto had been adamant about telling and told Ryoko that he would do so when the time was right.

Naruto sighed a bit at hearing her comment. It really didn't surprise him that she knew what he was; after all, he was now positive that she was the presence he always felt near the cave of the shrine back where he trained in his Kenjutsu. He was just a bit apprehensive about telling Ayeka and Sasami about it. He had come to care for both girls during the short time he had come to know them and didn't want to be seen as a monster by either one of them. Sasami was such a sweet little girl that it broke his heart at the image of her face being petrified in terror with tears streaming down her eyes. Ayeka would also break his heart at seeing the cold sneer that sends that message of being a true monster and getting the cold shoulder from her.

When he had voiced that, Ryoko almost got a happy look, but then remembered that it would truly sadden the boy. So she had said that he was a baka for even thinking that. She really wanted to get rid of Ayeka so that she could have no competition in getting Naruto, but seeing the image of Naruto so far in depression wasn't on her list of trying to fix now. So she had just try to console him on that the two wouldn't really think of him like that.

Naruto shook his head as the two entered the village of Konoha," wah, it's so busy around here," he heard Sasami say as she looked at the bustling streets of Konoha.

"Not really that much, it's just a village with trees around," Ryoko said as she had her arms behind her head and looked at everything in a bored manner. Naruto shook his head; she probably was expectin' a whole bunch of technology that was up to par with the universe that she used to travel in.

"Shows what a baka you really are, Ryoko-san. I see this village is truly peaceful and a sight to behold," Ayeka insulted as she gazed at her surroundings. She really appreciated this village, seeing as how it thrived in a forest, much like her planet of Jurai.

"What was that?" Ryoko asked in a bit of rising anger. Naruto quickly got in between the two and held both hands for the two them to stop. The two turned away from each other in a huff and continued on their way to Hokage Tower.

Naruto looked around with a smile and wanted to see the village from a high point. So when he saw a telephone pole, he jumped up and started to run up," hmhmhm, getting excited already?" he heard Jiraiya ask as he continued up the pole.

Once he got on top, he gazed around and took in a deep breath as he spread his arms out to feel the wind whip around him," this brings back memories, this place hasn't change at all," he then took a little breath and called out," everyone, Uzumaki Naruto has returned!" he then punched his right hand into the air in excitement.

Sasami smiled a bit at what her Onii-chan was doing," he really has missed his home, hasn't he?"

"From what I understand, it has been two and half years since Naruto-sama has left this village, so it is only logical that he would miss his home very much," Ayeka informed her Imouto. Though one thing she did wonder one thing though, why were some of the people looking at them weirdly. It was almost as if they didn't like them being here.

Ryoko saw the look in her eyes and looked around herself. Some of the people were looking at the pole Naruto was on with sneers. It almost made her wanted to dice these creeps into pieces for the crap they put her Naruto in. But she stayed her hand and slowly slinked back, she had a certain blond man she wanted to have some nookie time with for a bit.

Jiraiya giggled perversely as he saw Ryoko at the corner of his eye, who was slowly floating up to where Naruto was without the two Juraian princesses noticing a thing. He really had to hand it to the boy; he was becoming a great source of material for his 'research'.

"Everything here is so nostalgic," Naruto noted as he looked at the scene he was seeing from his position. He then noticed a certain carved head on the Hokage Face Monument," heh, so they added Tsunade-Obaa-chan's face to the mountain," Naruto noted as he gazed at the feminine carved face of the Godaime Hokage.

"Naruto? Naruto, is that you?" he heard a familiar voice from below. He looked down and saw it was his teammate, Haruno Sakura.

'She's changed,' Naruto noted as he looked down at her from his position.

"When did you get back, Naruto?" Sakura loudly asked as she looked up at him.

"Just now!" Naruto answered back and prepared to jump down.

That is, until Ryoko jumped out from her position and latched herself around his neck," I got you Naruto," she exclaimed in a cheery tone. That had made him lose his balance and fall down the pole. The two then hit the ground and made big dust cloud.

When it cleared, Naruto was standing on his feet wide apart, his legs shaking a bit. The reason being that hadn't prepared to land and had at the last second adjusted himself in the air and hit the ground hard," ow," Naruto grunted lightly.

"Hey, Naruto I have to talk to you about something," Ryoko said as she laid her head onto his shoulder from behind, not even caring that others were looking at her, or that Ayeka was growling at her, barely restraining herself from attacking the onna.

Standing up straight and remembering who was around them, he turned to her," you really need to keep a low profile, this is place isn't the home your used to, we don't want anybody knowing what you can do yet," Naruto whispered to her urgently.

"Really?" Ryoko asked in a dismissed manner.

"Yes, really," Naruto answered as he got out of her embrace.

"Why are you talking like that to me, Naruto?" She asked as she pouted, not noticing Ayeka's smiling face at how Naruto shrugged her off. But she did blush when she heard the next question," you like her, don't you?" as she referred to Ayeka.

"Of course I do, why would that matter," Naruto asked innocently, making Ayeka blush more, even if she knew he was just having a naïve moment.

Ryoko's face darkened at that," you were making out with her in that forest cabin, weren't you? That's why you've been acting a bit weird around her, isn't it?"

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing and seeing now. Sure Naruto looked a bit different and a maybe a little handsome now, but how was her dumb teammate getting such attention and attraction from women that she could tell out-classed her in beauty. Looking at him now more closely, she couldn't help but blush at her he looked now,' well, maybe there is something,' she noted to herself, before shaking her head,' I can't think that, I still like Sasuke-kun. Besides, at least Naruto will be off my back now that he has these two after him,' then she remembered on more person who admired her blond teammate,' ooh, Hinata is going to have a tough time,' she noted as she looked at the two women.

Naruto blushed at the thought of doing that. It's not that it really disgusted him, Ayeka was a very beautiful woman that was on par with Ryoko and she was distant family, so it wouldn't be out of the question of being with her really. Naruto shook his head of the images that were coming to him," we didn't do anything, I swear," Naruto protested quickly. He also noticed that Ayeka was blushing brightly and was fumbling with her fingers like a certain Hyuuga.

Ryoko narrowed her eyes at him," that face, you look like your thinking strange thoughts," she then used her ghost teleport and appeared sideways on the pole nearby. She didn't even notice some of the gasps coming from the people nearby," that girl is scary! Have you forgotten I risked my life for you?"

"Ryoko-chan, get down, get down," Naruto hissed to her as he quickly flailed his arms down at her.

She complied by floating at him and circling her arms around his neck from behind," Naruto, come on, let's go do something wild," Naruto blushed beet red at hearing that.

Thankfully, his rescue (che, yeah right) came in the form of one angry Juraian princess," that is enough," she exclaimed as tore Ryoko from Naruto," how do you even know about that incident," she asked with a blush on her face.

"It's simple, I'm borrowing Ryo-ohki's memory," Ryoko answered, prompting the two to look at the meowing cabbit that was resting on Sasami's head.

Looking toward the meowing, Sakura did the only thing she could do," KAWAII," she squealed as she went up to Sasami," ne, that's cute pet you have there, can I see her," Sakura asked in quick, but polite manner.

"Sure," Sasami answered cheerfully.

Sakura gently picked up the little cabbit and held it like a baby. Ryo-ohki yawned a bit before settling down for quick nap, her purrs sounding out as she napped," so cute," Sakura said with big smile on her face.

Before things got out of hand, Naruto quickly went up to his teammate, so that he could diffuse the coming fight between Ryoko and Ayeka," it's been a while, Sakura-chan," Naruto said with loving smile on his face, happy to see his teammate once again. He really couldn't tell if he still had a crush on her or not right now, but that wasn't important at the moment. He was just glad to be home and with his friends right now.

Sakura smiled at Naruto, not really noticing the rising anger from Ryoko and Ayeka. She gave back Ryo-ohki back to Sasami and noted one thing," you've gotten taller than me," she noted out loud as he was now a head and some inches taller than her.

Naruto blinked and compared himself to her," you're right," Naruto said as he sized himself up to her.

Sakura got happy smile on her face when she really noted how much he changed,' seems like you've grown pretty strong in the time I haven't seen you,' even though she hadn't seen what he could do, she could just feel that he was really powerful now. She then blushed a bit and looked at him a bit shyly," what do you think? Am I more womanly now?" Ayeka and Ryoko were now near atomic levels of anger now.

"It's fine, you haven't changed at all," he answered innocently as he gave her a thumbs up. Getting ticked off at that comment, she turned away from him in a huff," ara?" that little scene diffused Ayeka's and Ryoko's anger and made them laugh at Sakura's misfortune, while Naruto just blinked Sakura's mood now.

'You don't understand a woman's heart at all,' Jiraiya thought with exasperation. He may have attracted some exotic ladies, but he was a dunce with the current women on this planet for some reason.

"Naruto-Onii-chan," Naruto heard beside him. He looked and saw poof of smoke. When it cleared, a sexy brunette with clouds barely covering her privates appeared," Oiroke no Jutsu!" said the women in a sensual tone.

The reaction to this varied from person to person. Jiraiya looked at her with a steaming nose and perverted face, Ayeka followed Sakura's example and looked at what happened with white eyes and warding gesture with the pinky flinching, Sasami blushed at such a bold display this woman was showing, and Ryoko was busting a gut at seeing this happen. Naruto just looked at it with an amused look on his face.

When the girl puffed in a cloud of smoke again, an older looking Konohamaru with a longer scarf appeared in her place," how was that? Had some real 'oomph' to it, right?" the grandson of the Sandaime asked in an excite tone, not caring for the looks he was getting from the surrounding people.

Naruto chuckled a bit, making Konohamaru look at Naruto funny," Konohamaru, I'm not a kid anymore. So you shouldn't use Jutsus like that anymore, either," Naruto scolded the boy, making Konohamaru look down in shame.

Sakura looked at him with a bit of admiration,' I see, he didn't just grow physically…it's a bit sad, but you've grown up, Naruto,' as she thought this Naruto came up to Konohamaru and put his hand on his shoulder,' knowing you, you probably came back with some impressive Jutsus, too.'

"Trust me when I say that you shouldn't do that around the women I'm hangin' around with right now," Naruto advised with a whisper. Konohamaru raised an eyebrow and looked towards the woman that he saw that seemed to be with his Onii-chan.

The spiky haired woman seemed amused by Konohamaru, but the purple haired woman seemed to be angry with him, making him chuckle nervously, she reminded him of Sakura a bit too much. When he looked at the blue haired girl and her blush, he blushed himself, she was cute. He wondered if she had anyone dating her at the moment.

"I'll show you a new anti-pervert Jutsu later, kay?" Naruto whispered more quietly to him, so as not to let the other women know he had one, lest he incur their wrath.

Konohamaru looked up at him with stars in his eyes and nodded cheerfully," Un."

"Naruto, let's go, we should be heading to report," Jiraiya said once he got enough notes on this.

"Right," Naruto agreed," see ya later, Konohamaru," Naruto said as he walked ahead with Jiraiya and the others.

"See ya later, Naruto-Onii-chan," Konohamaru waved goodbye to his idol,' it's good to have you back Onii-chan, welcome home,' he thought as he and his team went their separate ways back to their respective homes.

* * *

"So, Naruto…," Sakura whispered to the blond.

"Eh?" Naruto sounded as he looked at her with a wondered look on his face, wondering why she was whispering all of a sudden.

"Who are they?" she asked as she pointedly stared at the group of aliens that was accompanying her teammate, not that she knew what they were really, not yet.

"Oh," Naruto said out loud and looked at them," well, girls, how about some introductions," Naruto said as he wanted them to start their cover stories.

Seeing as how she was the first to meet Naruto and the one who knew him just about the longest, Ryoko started," hey, the names Ryoko, former pirate extraordinaire at your service, met Naruto out on sea during a particular raid. Nothing really extraordinary about how me and Naruto met; we fought, he won, and…" she then ghost teleported over to Naruto and wrapped her arms around his neck with a sultry smile on her face," I've been his ever since then," she said sensually. Sakura blushed a bit at the woman's bold claiming and action.

"Get your hands off of Naruto-sama," Ayeka immediately pulled the supposedly pirate of the sea off of the blond Jinchuuriki and threw the woman over her shoulder.

"No need to get huffy Ojou-chan," Ryoko taunted back as flipped in mid air and softly landed on the ground," I think it's your turn anyway."

Growling at the bakemono-onna, she turned her attention to the last of Team 7 and coughed a bit to clear her voice and thoughts, and so started off in a formal and kind tone," my name is Masaki Jurai Ayeka, ambassador and princess of the country, Jurai, that is just off sea's to the Elemental Countries here, I met Naruto-sama when a band of bandits were about to take me prisoner, but he saved me and my Imouto just in time to take down those bandits," just imagining the scenario in her head made her sighed dreamily a bit. Sakura oddly noted how the look was similar to when she thought of Sasuke before he went and left for Otogakure.

Sasami just giggled out loud,' Onee-sama is being silly,' she thought happily. She then stepped up to take her turn of introducing herself," ohayo, my name is Masaki Jurai Sasami, I am Ayeka's Imouto-chan. I came along with Onee-sama and was glad Onii-chan saved us just in time before those bandits could get us, he's the greatest," she praised with a sunny and peaceful smile on her face. The face that made Sasami had on was making it hard for Sakura not to squeal 'kawaii' and give the cute little girl a big hug," so, after that, me and Onee-sama decided to take a bit of vacation and see Onii-chan's home for as long as we can," Sasami finished as Ryo-ohki meowed in agreement, also getting another urge from Sakura at hugging the cute little animal.

Sakura then took this chance second to look over them all and what they said before she introduced herself back. Ryoko did seem to have the air of a pirate, she could just tell she was person who took what she wanted and didn't let anyone get in the way if she wanted it. Ayeka and Sasami also had the air of royalty, so it wasn't hard to think of them being important people from another country. She also couldn't discredit their claim of a country called Jurai since no one really ventured beyond the Elemental Countries, so it was possible they were from a country called Jurai.

She then bowed to them formally, she was the apprentice to a Sannin and Hokage after all," ohayo, my name is Haruno Sakura, I am Naruto's teammate and graduating classmate. I hope that you all have a good stay here in Konohagakure no Sato," she would have said something about hoping Naruto not being a pest to them, but the sense of impending doom felt when she thought of it stopped her. As soon as she was done, they were up in front of the doors that led into the Hokage's office.

Sakura, being the one closest to the door, knocked on it," come in," they heard the muffled call from the other side of the door. Jiraiya, having already told the secretary that they were appointed to meet with Tsunade, opened the door to them, allowing the others to follow closely behind.

When Tsunade saw her former teammate and fellow Sannin with the blond haired teen that was like a son to her come in, a warm greeting was about to escape her lips," yo, Obaa-chan, how's it goin'?" that is, if Naruto hadn't mouthed that word of her being old.

Appearing in front of him in the blink of any eye and decking him through a wooden wall, Tsunade called out," DON'T CALL ME THAT!!"

"What the hell do ya think your doing!?" Ryoko asked angrily as she stood in front of the granddaughter of the Shodaime Hokage.

"Who the hell are you!?" Tsunade snapped at the cyan haired woman.

"Naruto-sama!? Naruto-sama, are you okay?" Ayeka fussed over Naruto's form as she put his head on her lap, his eyes fixed into a sort of swirl pattern and his mouth in a sort of triangle, with a big bulging bump on top of his head with a cross bandage on top of it and a big bruise on his right cheek.

"Ooorrrroooo," Naruto sounded up and down some octaves as his head swayed back and forth, the swirl eyes going around and around as he did so.

"Now, come on you two, please, let's just calm down," Sasami tried to defuse the situation as orange lightings bolts arced around Ryoko's arms with Tsunade looking ready to give a go at her.

"Meow," Ryo-ohki sounded just as pleadingly at the two.

At hearing the meow, Tsunade stopped her menacing look and looked over to the little cabbit," KAWAII," even as old as she was, she couldn't resist the sheer cuteness Ryo-ohki was showing. She immediately rushed over and took the cabbit into her arms, almost burying the little thing into her cleavage.

Ryoko just blinked at the spot where Tsunade was and slowly looked towards where she was. Having to see that kind of ruined the whole moment of trying to get angry at the old woman (even though she was Tsunade's senior by a bunch of years). Hearing a bit of groan, she looked to see Naruto getting back up with sheepish smile on his face, his face now looking completely fine, as if he was never injured.

"Ahem," everyone looked towards the cough and saw his annoyed face," if you're all done playing around, can we get down to the report," even though he was all for a bit fun, this was taking too much time. He had 'research' to do to get his next Icha Icha book ready, after all.

"Right," Tsunade snapped out of her temporary state of gushing, gave back the now former blue face cabbit back to Sasami, and calmly walked over to her desk. Once seated, she looked at the assembled group and wondered who these ladies were and why they were with Naruto and Jiraiya. Pushing that aside for now, she looked at the two and smiled," welcome back, Jiraiya, Naruto."

Jiraiya grunted with a smirk while Naruto gave a foxy grin at her," it's good to be back, Obaa-chan," resisting the urge to pummel the blond when he called her that, Tsunade smiled, she missed the blond's antics.

"It's been awhile you two, I wonder if that training's worked out well?" Tsunade wondered as she appraised the newly clothed Naruto.

"You'd think we come back if it hadn't?" Jiraiya asked back with a quirked eyebrow.

"It was bang on!" Naruto gave a thumbs up to them.

Ryoko suddenly glomped him from behind," if your talking about banging, I can help you with that," she then lowered her mouth to his ear," in more ways than one, Naruto," she said in sexy voice.

"Have you no shame, bakemono-onna," Ayeka exclaimed at the space pirate as she suddenly tore Ryoko off.

"Watch the hand's missy," Ryoko shot back as she batted the Juraian princess's hands away. She then grew a cat like smirk," besides, I know you're just jealous because you want to do the same thing."

"Wha-wha-wha-WHAT ARE TALKING ABOUT?! I would never lower myself to just vulgarities," Ayeka protested, but the blush on her face could say a bit otherwise. In her head, a chibi version of her that was a bit like Hinata was fiddling with her fingers in the same fashion, mumbling about doing this and that in an embarrassed tone.

"Now, Onee-sama, Ryoko-Nee-chan, please, let's not fight. We're guests here," Sasami tried to negotiate with the two.

Tsunade quirked an eyebrow at the fighting and what was being fought about, making her narrow her eyes at Jiraiya," you have better not made Naruto into a pervert," she warned with a dangerous tone.

Throwing his hands up defensively," I didn't, I swear..." Jiraiya defended himself,' not that I didn't try at least,' he added thoughtfully.

As Sasami broke up the two fighting women, Tsunade got the matter at hand," anyhow, you'd better get to showing the fruits of your training."

"Show you?" Naruto asked with a tilted head with confusion on his face.

"You'll face against a certain man," she started as she rested her chin on top of her folded hands," I've kept him off missions for that purpose alone. Your opponent is..." she was interrupted when there was knock on her door," come in," she called out to them, wanting to get who ever was there done before she continued.

All actions stopped as the door slowly opened all eyes on who would walk through. When the person got in, Naruto let out a surprised sound come out his mouth," hey," was the lazy greeting the nin spoke.

"Shikamaru! Temari-san!" Sakura exclaimed happily as she waved over to them get their attention, now showing just who the nin, along with his companion, entered the room," who do you think is here?" she asked as she pointed to Naruto.

The two of them gave their attention to the blond in the room, the one whom Sakura was pointing at, and squinted their eyes a bit to try and remember who it was," is that..." Shikamaru trailed off as the blond hair, blue eyes and whisker marks suddenly flashed a memory of a comrade that had been on a training mission," Naruto? Hey! Isn't that you Naruto?" he asked a little bit surprised by the blond's new look. Giving a glance towards the hanging pictures of the past Hokage, specifically the Yondaime, he noted,' he almost looks like the Yondaime Hokage,' he thought with a slightly narrowed eyes.

"Shikamaru," Naruto greeted the lazy nin with cheery voice as he walked over to the pair.

'This...is the runt?' Temari thought incredulously, which really was a normal reaction since Naruto didn't look all that powerful when she first met him. Though that fact was destroyed when he beat Gaara, he still didn't give the look of a competent shinobi after the fight. But seeing him now made her now think otherwise.

"So, you've come back now?" Shikamaru asked as he wondered if the blond was going to stay for good this time around.

"Yeah, I've just arrived this morning. Plus, I got a place set up not too far from Konoha, so even if you don't see me that much, I'll still be around to have some fun with you guys. I'll just have to show ya where my new house is," Naruto explained to the two, while also including Sakura on where he'd be staying at.

"So..." Shikamaru trailed off as he glanced at the new look Naruto had," have you dropped that old foolishness and changed?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head a bit," ah come on, I wasn't that bad," Naruto defended himself.

"You painted the Hokage Face Monuments during a school period, while dodging Anbu, Jounin, and Chunin alike while doing so," Sakura shot back with a playful grin as Naruto's head dropped down in response.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto dismally said with hung head. Ryoko and Sasami, after hearing about that, remembered what he did to Ayeka and giggled. Ayeka caught onto that and scowled a bit indignantly. She didn't hold it against Naruto-sama, but it was really something that she wouldn't forget.

The Tsunade and Shizune also laughed a bit at Naruto's reaction. Lifting his head up, Naruto looked at the two before focusing on Shikamaru," then, my opponent is Shikamaru?" Naruto asked with a smile. He would really love to fight him; the strategies the guy came up with would certainly keep his mind active at every turn, which would be fun for him.

"Opponent? What are you on about?" Shikamaru asked with raised eyebrow," I just came to drop off some paperwork," he clarified to the blond.

"Eh? So it's not Shikamaru? Then..." he asked himself before turning to the blond of the two, and went up to her with fox lined eyes. After a bit of silence, Naruto got a sheepish smile," who were you again?"

"Don't you remember!?" Temari asked with a bit of a huff. How could the bright blond haired boy not remember her, the Suna kunoichi that was the teammate of Suna's current Kazekage? She was sure she made at least some impact on the blond's memory when they had first met.

"Naruto..." Tsunade called out to get the whisker faced boy's attention, who turned in response to her call," your opponent isn't over there," Tsunade explained to the blond. Sensing the familiar presence, she pointed over to the window to her right," he's over there!"

Walking over along with Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, and Sakura, Naruto lifted up the window and looked over to the right, then the left. Once he looked over to his left, he saw the one person who he hadn't seen in a long time," it would be an understatement if I said you had only a little bigger, eh, Naruto?" asked the sensei of the only two remaining members of Team 7, Hatake Kakashi, the Copy-Cat Ninja," yo," the scarecrow ninja greeted his returning student,' he's really turning out to look like you sensei,' Kakashi thought idly as he held onto his Icha Icha book.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto greeted back with a happy voice, even though the gray haired man hadn't taught him that much, he still appreciated that he even got the time of day from him to get trained, unlike the teacher's at the academy, who had done nothing. Well, with the exception of Iruka of course," sensei, you haven't changed at all," Naruto commented as he looked how his sensei looked and what he held onto. He then jumped out the window and landed on the ledge the scarecrow ninja was sitting on," oh, that's right..." he trailed off as he dug into his pouch," anosa, anosa, I've got a present for ya, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Hmm?" Kakashi hummed in question, wondering what the blond had gotten him that would be considered a good present for him.

Sakura looked on with a small happy smile on her face, happy to see that her team was coming back together, her only wish was that Sasuke-kun was here to enjoy it," just like old times, isn't it?" Tsunade asked softly with a smile of her own, as she came up beside her and the group of girls.

"Hai," Sakura agreed with her Shishou.

"Nani?!" Kakashi asked incredulously as if lightning struck him, his hand shakingly moving towards the present Naruto was offering him," you...b-but this is," he stuttered with barely contained enjoyment of his coming gift. What, might you ask, was so good that the usual Jounin's character went out whack for? Well, that would but the unreleased title of Jiraiya's new Icha Icha Tactics, signed with Jiraiya's own signature.

All the while the other ladies who saw this didn't even budge at this, Sakura and Ayeka were shaking with indignant womanly fury; Sakura for the reason that her sensei read the book constantly, even in front of children. While Ayeka did so because she knew the tendencies of the old man, Jiraiya, and had no doubt about what was in it herself.

"Your see, this is the first new book from the Icha Icha Paradise in three years!" he exclaimed a bit to his sensei, but then got put out face as he added," it's really boring. But your like it, don't you, Sensei?" hearing this, Jiraiya snorts in disbelief, thinking that Naruto doesn't know what he's really talking about.

Kakashi slowly opened the books with the beat of his thumping heart in his ears, the anticipation of reading such an unreleased and predictably outstanding book. As he opened it, it seemed like as if a holy light shone through its pages, basking him in its wonderful light," uuuwwaaaaahhh," he moaned out gratefully.

"Yosh, stop goofing off now, Kakashi," Tsunade said sternly, not in the mood for such antics when it comes to Jiraiya's work.

Kakashi did so and snapped the book shut within his one hand. As he stood up, Naruto looked up at Kakashi in realization," wait, are you supposed to be my opponent?"

"Mmmm, that's not quite right either," Kakashi answered cryptically as he made his way over to the open window.

He leaned against the frame and looked lazily at all those in the room. He raised an eyebrow at the three women that were in the room. While the little bluenette was a cute girl, he had to say the other two were really gorgeous women in their own rights. When he saw Naruto jump back in, he saw the looks of adoration and love when they looked at him, with the little girl looking at Naruto as if he were a big brother,' you certainly keep things interesting, Naruto,' he thought wryly, happy that his student was getting the attention he always wanted.

"My, it's been a while since I've seen you Sakura," Kakashi greeted his pink haired student, noting the changes that she went through.

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei," she agreed with him, happy to see her sensei was doing just as well as she was.

"I'm going to fight against..." Kakashi started before getting on the ledge of the open in a knelled down position to look levelly at the two,"...Naruto and Sakura. The two of you together," this made the two get a little startled.

"Kakashi-sensei is our opponent!" Naruto said softly in surprised confirmation.

"Just how far can you go with Kakashi as your opponent?" Tsunade asked rhetorically to get their attention," I'll decide how to deal with you depending on those results," she clarified to them as to the reason for this battle.

"How to deal with them, huh?" Shikamaru muttered outloud.

"I hope Naruto-Onii-chan will be alright," Sasami said in worry, as the thought of battle with Naruto involved always made her worried.

"Now, now, Sasami-chan, I'm sure Naruto-sama will be alright," Ayeka assured her Imouto, she was confident in Naruto-sama's skill. Beside, the man didn't really seem that much of a fighter.

Ryoko, being as blunt as ever, just ghost teleported over to Kakashi side, startling the man a bit as she did so. She looked at him with an incredulous look," this guy is supposed to test my Naruto, he won't last even second against him," Ryoko said outloud.

Kakashi, hearing this, didn't know what to say to that, but still spoke," we'll see, that's why I need to test him and Sakura."

Ryoko just scoffed and turned away towards Naruto," it's your funeral pal," she then jogged a bit before glomping onto Naruto's neck," now, come on, Naruto. I'm sure that test can wait for another time, I want do some partying."

"Now see here, Naruto-sama is busy talking with his peers, Ryoko-san! It is very rude to interrupt their business," Ayeka said as she stomped her way over to the two. Once up to Naruto, she pulled at his left arm, making Ryoko let go of his neck and latch onto his right hand," besides, why would he want to go with an old fossil like you?"

"Old fossil?! Onna, I've got more healthy skin than you," Ryoko said in defense before getting a cat like smirk," besides, I've got more better guns than you do, oh flat-chested-one," as she subtly rubbed her 'assets' against Naruto right arm, making the blond blush a bit.

"I'm more developed than I look underneath my garbs, Ryoko-san," Ayeka defended herself," but that doesn't mean I would flaunt it around like some street trash whore, like you," Ayeka insulted as she started to pull Naruto's arm to get him away from Ryoko.

But Ryoko grip still held on firmly," please, is that best insult you could come up with, I've heard better, Ojou-chan," Ryoko said as she started to pull at Naruto's arm as well," now, let go so me and my Naruto can have some fun time."

"I think not, besides, I think Naruto-sama would want to spend time with me, bakemono-onna," Ayeka persisted as she pulled at Naruto's arm again.

As the two kept arguing, Naruto couldn't help but let out a stream of tears go down his face in a comical manner,' they're going to rip my arms off if they keep this up. Just why can't they get along,' he pleaded in his head as they kept arguing and pulled at his arm like in a game of tug-o-war.

Everyone looked at this with sweatdrops on their heads. Sasami had a tired smile on her face as she looked how the two were acting in front of everybody,' well, it was bound to happen sooner of later,' she thought with shrug.

"Well, I'll be at Training Grounds Three, so come around when your done with your ladies, Naruto," Kakashi said with a perverted giggle, which was followed by Jiraiya own giggle. Before anyone could say anything to that, Kakashi gave a finger salute," ja ne," he said before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

Sakura sighed at that before looking over to her remaining teammate and sweatdropped. Reason being that it seemed the two women didn't hear Kakashi and that the whole meeting was basically over and were still tugging Naruto back and forth.

"He's coming with me, ya damn broad!" Tug!

"Naruto-sama, wouldn't want to spend time with such an uncouth women like you!" Tug!! Tug!!

"Oh yeah!" Tug!! Tug!! Tug!!

"Yeah!" Tug!! Tug!! Tug!! Tug!!

"LET ME GO!!"

Sakura heard a sigh beside and looked down to see Sasami beside her," we're going to be here a while," Sakura nodded at this as she and everyone else, for some reason not wanting to interfere, continue to watch Ryoko and Ayeka try and play Tug-o-War with Naruto, with him being the rope.

A/N: Well, this is CH. 4, hopefully I've capture the essence that is Tenchi Muyo for you guys to be able to apply onto Naruto's return to Konoha. Well, if you guys want to ask me something, PM me or post it on the reveiws, ja ne.

NeroSparda


End file.
